Helpless
by Rogue1979
Summary: YBxYY fic. Yami's having nightmares and in his search to find out what they mean, he discovers Bakura has something to do with it. After learning a little more about his past, Yami starts to feel helpless...YAOI...HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Its been a while since I posted anything new, so I thought it was time to do so.

This is my new Bakura/Yami fic. In a later chapter, it's Marik/Yami, but it doesn't last.

FYI, I am trying out a different format. Quite a few of the really good fics out there are written in 1st person POV, so I decided to try it out. I would really love it if you tell me if I completely messed it up or not. I also have written it in the here and now rather than past tense, except when events that happened in the past are being commented on.

**Summary:** Yami is haunted by nightmares of a man possessing him in ownership and he doesn't know why. Seeking an answer, it leads him to Bakura, who is more than willing to show him what his dream means, and then Yami's nightmare will truly begin!

**Warnings:** YAOI. That's guy on guy sex fo those of you who know not what I mean! Non-consensual sex at that too. **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T FRICKIN' READ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BUT DO READ, DON'T FRICKIN' REPORT ME!** I'm just trying to share my love for writing and haven't yet been able to get my original stuff published (mainly because I haven't finished any of it), so please be nice and leave if this is not your thing.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or get any money for this. You know, I know, knows. What I do get is that lovely warm feeling all over when people review and tell me the story idea is good and my writing style is nice and descriptive so please review!

Onwards!

* * *

**HELPLESS - CHAPTER 1**

**Yami's POV**

_I am floating in an abyss. Nothing but darkness surrounding me. And I can feel I am completely alone._

_'Hello?' I call out, my own voice echoing in the inky blackness back at me. 'Is anyone out there?'_

_A sudden sense of dread and fear grips me as I feel the darkness closing around me, crushing me with the force of a black hole. 'No!' I shout in an attempt to fight the darkness itself. 'No, please don't!'_

_I shut my eyes tightly hoping to ward off such a feeling, my forehead beaded with sweat. I feel claustrophobic and begin panting shallow breaths, my hands clenched into fists so tight that I can feel my nails digging into my palms, enough perhaps to draw blood._

_My eyes shoot open when I hear sinister laughter all around me. I had thought I was alone and the fact I hadn't sensed the other being made me feel very scared. It initially sounded far away, like a distant memory, but the laughter intensified and began to sound more psychotic. I couldn't pinpoint it no mater how hard I try._

_Panic rises within me when it suddenly sounds clear as day behind me. I spin round quickly to catch a glimpse, but there is no one there._

_As abruptly as it had started, the laughter stops, but I can hear breathing around me. 'Who are you?' I shout into the darkness. 'Show yourself!'_

_The laughter begin again, and I continue to try locating the source, but once again, it sounded all around me._

_Suddenly, an icy hand shot out and grabbed my arm, twisting it painfully behind my back, and another hand plants itself firmly over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I can't see who it is, but he knew the person meant to harm me. His lust and hatred towards me radiate unabashed from his being. Tears begin forming in my eyes with fear._

_I shiver violently when I feel my tormentor's hot breath on my ear and the owner of the maniacal laughter and icy cold grip whispers to me: 'You cannot run from me. You cannot hide either. Wherever you go, I will find you. Whatever you do, I will be there. Past, present or future; you are mine!'_

_Without warning, the person lets go of me, but before I have a chance to see who he is, I feel myself falling into a pit of never ending darkness and despair…_

With a cry, I wake up sitting straight up in my bed, sweat dripping off my face, my eyes no doubt wide with fear. That dream again...

After a few moments of trying to control my breathing and slow my beating heart, I lean forward and nestle my head in my hands, propping them against my bent knees. It was the fourth time in a row I'd had the awful dream, no, nightmare. It was the same every time too. The terrible sense of loneliness, the darkness…and that laughter! That voice! The foul voice that made me feel like a possession, a thing that is owned. And every time I've had the dream, I feel like I come closer and closer to finding out whom it was that proclaimed me as his own. But, the memory of the voice seems to disappear from my mind the moment I wake up. I felt I would only obtain closure if I know who it was that was behind the voice.

'Who are you!' I shout out to the empty room. 'Why won't you stop tormenting me?' I can't stop a flood of tears from falling down my cheeks, holding my face in my hands and letting the sorrow flow from me like a torrent river.

I suddenly look up when my door is flung open and Yugi runs in waving a golf club in the air. 'Leave him alone, or I'll club you!' he yells. After getting a better look around the room, I guess he realised there was no one there but him and me, but I couldn't help but be surprised by his boldness. I can also see his expression change from menacing to amazed as he must see my presumably puffy red eyes and tear streaked face. He lowers the putter. 'Yami, are you okay?'

I wipe my face of the tears in an attempt to regain some composure. 'I had that dream again,' I tell him.

My smaller look a like sits on the bed next to me, still gripping the club in one hand. With deathly seriousness, he puts a hand on my hand and looks me in the eyes and says, 'You mean the one where Joey takes the last marshmallow?' I know he's not being sarcastic. There isn't a sarcastic bone in his body, but why he would think such a dream would have me in so much torment I don't know. I raise an eyebrow elegantly. He takes it as a sign he's wrong, which is exactly the reason I did it. 'Right, not that one then.' He thinks for a moment. 'Oh, the nightmare?'

I nod mournfully. 'I just wish I knew what it meant!' I say. I had told Yugi every time I had the dream in case my fear bled over into the mind link and worry him. Frustrated, I sigh and swing my legs out of the bed and wander over to my clothes.

'What are you doing?' Yugi asked me getting up to follow.

'I'm going for a walk,' I say pulling on my midnight black jeans and black vest. 'I need some air to clear my head.' After brief consideration that it's the middle of the night and probably quite cold, I pull on a thick grey tracksuit top and my studded boots. 'Don't worry,' I try to assure Yugi, successfully bringing a weak smile to my lips. 'I'll be back before breakfast.'

He watches me open the bedroom door and gently grabs my wrist. 'Just be careful,' he says quietly.

My only answer is a quick nod before I head out of the bedroom, down the stairs of the Game Shop and out the door into the freezing night heading in the general direction of the park.

**Bakura's POV**

I open my eyes and look at the clock from my place on the bed. It's an ungodly hour, but a smile creeps to my lips as I feel my work will all be worth it soon.

Oh well, I think to myself. May as well get up and go for a walk to tire me out. I get out of my nice warm bed and after a quick look outside and seeing the trees dancing wildly in a freezing wind, I hastily pull on a dark blue polar neck top, thick padded grey and black jacket, thick stonewash blue jeans and my trainers. If I'm going out in the bloody cold, I was at least going to be dressed for it. Before leaving the apartment, I grabbed a bright red scarf and threw it around my neck.

I headed for the park knowing that even at this time of night and in a shelter out of the wind, there was a rather nice little stall that served drinks, both hot and cold, alcoholic and non. I felt I was going to need a stiff one to get back to sleep. It wouldn't take long to walk there either, not with my long legs and quick pace.

It isn't until I get within half a mile of my destination when I feel him. A little prickle that told me he was nearby. An evil smile graces my cold lips. The timing couldn't have been better. My earlier thought that my work would be worth it soon was understated by the developments of this night. The sensation got stronger as I walked and to my absolute delight, I saw him sitting at my stall talking to my bartender.

'You shouldn't drink coffee at this time of night,' I heard the old man say. 'It won't help you get back to sleep.'

'He's right, you know,' I break into their conversation. The Pharaoh looks around at me and I can almost see the chagrin in his expression. Almost. He usually hides his expressions behind stoicism. The thing I think is the strangest though is that he obviously didn't sense me coming. I smile inwardly. 'He'll have sake, if you've got,' I tell the older man. 'Hot. In fact, make it two.' The man shrugs and turns around to get the drinks.

Yami eyes me up suspiciously. As a quick gale of ice-cold wind blows around us, my hair fluttering in all directions, I notice him shiver. He's not exactly dressed for the weather. His sweatshirt was barely thick enough for a sunny-but-cold day, let alone Autumn's biting freeze at 2am. 'Couldn't sleep, Thief?' he asks me almost spitting out his favourite title for me.

'No,' I reply sitting down next to him. 'I felt like coming out in the freezing cold to sit next to an under dressed for the weather, sorry arsed excuse for a former Pharaoh and have a drink up.' Ooh, I am quite proud of that one.

Yami rolls his eyes and turns away from me as the stand owner puts two choko of steaming almost-green liquid in front of us.

I smile, not sinisterly, but in an almost friendly manner. Very unlike me, and it causes the other to raise an eyebrow. 'To insomnia,' I declare raising my choko.

'Here, here!' the entrepreneur said. Of course he'd be happy, insomnia plus wandering teens equals profit for him.

Yami manages to crack a smile. He raises his own choko and clinks it against mine. We then sip our drinks. I savour the slightly acidic taste, and the warmth of the alcohol, and the fact that it was a hot beverage that slid pleasurably down my throat. By the time I finished mine, I was starting to feel much warmer. But, sake wasn't my favourite drink, so I switched to beer.

After a few more top ups with barely a word said between the three of us, I notice the Pharaoh begin to sway on his seat. I chuckle quietly with amusement. Obviously, he wasn't used to the amount of alcohol he consumed. The sake and beer mixture hardly affected me. 'You've done this before,' the slightly inebriated Pharaoh remarked, his words slurring slightly. He shivered violently from a chill and nearly fell off his chair. I had to suppress a laugh. This was going to be easier than I thought.

I shrug sipping on my fourth beer. I decided to be a little philosophical. 'Sometimes it's better to escape the world than live in it.' I decide that the shaking and shivering of the pathetic fool was going to land me into trouble if I laughed at him, so I take off my overly warm scarf and lean forward to drape it around his neck.

He raises an eyebrow, but runs his hand across the soft fuzziness. A bit of fluff comes off in his hand and he shakes it to get it off. Again, I have to stifle my amusement. Drunk Yami seems to be funny Yami. It finally comes off and flutters away in the breeze. He turns towards me and props his head up on his hand. He's about to say something, 'thank you', I think, when his elbow slips off the edge of the counter, but he manages to catch himself before his falls off the chair. This is too much for me. All his bumbling finally bubbles over and I laugh out loud, tears coming to my eyes. I quickly wipe them away in case they turn to icicles in the freezing weather. 'It's not funny, you know!' Yami snaps, attempting to sound clear, and not drunken. 'I'm not used to getting drunk!' Luckily, a small smile plays on his lips and I know he's only embarrassed.

'Oh, I beg to differ, Pharaoh; I think it's immensely funny.' I look at the clock in the stand. It's nearly 4am. 'I think we should get going.' I stand up and slap some money on the counter. No point in trying to coerce the drunkard to get his money out since he's currently trying to get his wallet from a non existent pocket. 'Keep the change,' I tell the old man. He looks grateful and takes the money without a further word. The Pharaoh stumbles off his seat. A wicked thought comes to my mind. 'You'd better come with me,' I say gripping Yami's arm before the smaller male falls over.

'Is he going to be okay?' the stand owner asks with concern. I can tell he's perhaps regretting having served teenagers.

'He'll be fine,' I say tightening my grip on Yami's arm. He's struggling to stand on his own. 'My place isn't far from here.'

'What makes you think I'm going back to your place, thief?' Yami asks as freezing wind blows through the air and causes him to shiver again.

'For one thing, you can barely stand up. Secondly, you are much closer to my place than yours and you are inappropriately dressed. I wouldn't want you to get sick and then blame me for it, and thirdly, I am not carrying you all the way back to yours.'

He blinks at me, no doubt trying to decide if he should go with me being that we are enemies. Evidently deciding trying to get home on his own in this state could be even worse than crashing at mine, he relents. 'Fine, whatever.'

He leans on me for support and I half carry, half drag him towards the large apartment block. When we finally get there, I lean him up against the wall while I dig for my keys and get the door open. We almost fall inside. For his size, Yami is a dead weight when he's not able to support himself. I could pick him up bridal style, but I think he might throw up from the movement. I take him to Ryou's bedroom so as not to arouse suspicion. Despite being drunk, I'm sure his mind is still as sharp as a tack.

'Where's Ryou?' the Pharaoh asks quietly as I take off his boots while he lies on the bed.

'In England, with his father,' I say simply. It's the truth. No need to lie in this instance.

'He left you alone? That was brave.'

I nod deciding to continue this conversation while acting the temporary friend to the paralytic former monarch. 'He and I agreed that it would be best if his father didn't know about me. We don't think he'd understand that the supposed fake artefact that he bought for his son in Egypt harboured an evil 5000-year old spirit that possessed his body and tried to take over the world all in the name of revenge on a 5000-year old Pharaoh who took over the body of another young boy through another mystical item of immense power.'

'But why?' Yami asks with an amused look and what I have to describe as a cheeky grin on his face. 'It's such a believable story.' See? Mind still sharp as a tack.

I chuckle at Yami's more relaxed attitude since consuming the sake. 'Can you get out of those clothes yourself?' I ask him. Judging from the past thirty minutes, I highly doubt he can.

Yami sits up and begins taking his grey top off. He struggles to get it over his head forgetting to unzip it, and ends up with his arms above him, his face covered and his black vest riding up along with it to expose his flat abdomen. 'I guess not,' his muffled voice says.

I grin at this and watch Yami struggle for a few more moments. Excellent, I think. Everything is going my way. When it's obvious the spiky-haired monarch can't see anything or move his arms, I reach a hand out and run a slender finger up his stomach.

Yami's struggling freezes at my sensual touch. 'Bakura,' he asks. 'What are you doing?'

It was time to reveal what I'd been planning for ages, it finally coming to a head tonight thanks to some fortunate timing. 'Doing what I like to do best,' I say deeply, my finger trailing under Yami's vest and to his chest. 'Taking advantage of a situation when it presents itself.' I gently push him over, and with little resistance caused by the lack of ability to steady himself, he topples backwards, his arms thumping against the headboard.

I lift his top and vest up further, allowing the cool air to breeze over him. 'B…Bakura, wait…' he begins, but I don't give him much chance to beg me to stop. I run my hands down his sides towards his trousers. I work quickly to unbuckle his belts and button, pulling the zipper down with feverish movements.

tbc...

* * *

Well, what do you think? Let me know. Did I mess up the 1st person thing? I hope not.

This is going to be a pretty long fic and I probably won't update very often as I still need to write it.

Please review! I'm a bit down at the moment and I love hearing your kind words.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, warnings of yaoi. No like, no read!

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I promise!

Onwards!

* * *

**HELPLESS - CHAPTER 2**

**Yami's POV**

I can't believe what's happening! One minute I'm actually starting to think I've been wrong about the Thief for a long time, and now he's trying to get me undressed! The situation, the fact I can't see, his icy touch...

I am suddenly reminded of my dream. The darkness surrounding me, the cold hands on my skin. 'No!' I yell surprising myself. It's a moment of panic in my drunken state. I appear to have little control over myself as well as the situation.

'You don't have much choice in the matter, Pharaoh,' Bakura says darkly. He begins to work my trousers down.

I try not to make it easy for him. At this stage, it's finally dawned on me what he's attempting. I thrash to throw the thief off, and at the same time, try to free my arms so I can get my shirt off and see what's happening. Kicking out with my legs, I manage a lucky strike when I catch Bakura's side and he grunts from the impact. It gives me a few seconds to continue working on the top.

I finally manage to free my head and arms and sit up, throwing the top to the floor in time to see an angry looking Bakura lunge at me and knock me on my back again. 'What are you doing?' I ask again. It's a stupid redundant question because I know full well what he's trying to accomplish. At this point, I just don't understand why.

'Taking what belongs to me,' is all the answer I get.

I struggle against the larger male on top of me with my trousers not quite off my hips, but I soon find myself completely covered by the tomb robber's body and immobilised. I can hardly breathe and all attempts to struggle more tire me out quickly. This turns out to be a mistake. When I finally stop struggling from lack of energy, Bakura gets off me and hauls me over his shoulder. I find a second wind and begin to kick futilely while beating Bakura's back with my fists. I remind myself of the women in those old movies, but it doesn't deter me in the slightest. I am hoping to knock the wind out of him if possible.

'Let me go!' I yell. We were leaving Ryou's room and headed to another, which I don't doubt is Bakura's. I am flung onto the bed and once again find him on top of me, pinning me down. 'What is the meaning of this?' I ask trying desperately to find out the Thief's motivation. 'What do you mean by 'taking what belongs to you'?'

A wicked grin spreads across his pale face, his white bangs casting an eerie shadow over his already dark eyes. 'Ah, yes. Your convenient memory loss always seems to get in the way,' he says. He reaches to the side and out of the bedside cabinet, he pulls a pair of handcuffs. My eyes widen when I realise that he intends to restrain me. With lightening speed, no doubt from millennia of experience, he cuffs my hands above my head to the headboard. I immediately tug on the cuffs experimentally, but they are firmly in place. 'I understand you've been having nightmares.'

I am shocked. 'How do you know that?' I ask him quickly, realising it's too late to pretend otherwise.

He chuckles. I always hated that. 'Shadow magic can be quite potent. They aren't really just nightmares. They are reflecting a truth. A truth that I unlocked within the Millennium Puzzle ages ago when part of my spirit resided within it. And since then, I've been influencing you during your unconscious hours.'

'A truth?' I urge. I want to know what my age old enemy had to do with my nightmares.

He was still pinning me down, which was unnecessary now that I was bound, but no doubt he got a sick thrill out of being in this position. I could see the glee in his eyes. His smile never fades even as he continues. 'Yes. You see, although you were never actually floating in an abyss, it does represent darkness that surrounds you. As I have once said, I am the darkness!' I must have a confused look on my face because he continues. 'I see you need a bit more of an explanation. Fine, let me make it crystal clear for you. As much as I love to torment you and keep you guessing, I want what's mine.' He got off me and began pacing up and down the darkened room. 'It's me in your nightmare.'

I had sort of figured that was what he had implied, but it was still a shock to hear. 'It's not true!'

'Oh, but it is!' Bakura spun on one foot to face me. 'Does this ring any bells: You cannot run from me. You cannot hide either. Wherever you go, I will find you. Whatever you do, I will be there. Past, present or future; you are mine!'

Tears began to form in my eyes at the harsh reminder of the nightmare and the final realisation. 'It…can't be…' Suddenly, I realise something and the thought stays my sadness. 'You planned this, didn't you?'

Bakura laughed. 'Yes, although it was just a lovely coincidence that you happened to be out walking and stop at my favourite hang out for that time of the morning. And you were easy to get drunk. And now, I suppose you want more of an explanation as to what I meant when I said those words, right?'

'No!' I cry, although in truth, I was protesting being in the situation, not denying that I wanted to know more information.

'I don't believe you, because you do want to know, I can see it in your expression.' He wasn't wrong. He leans on the bed and brings his face closer to mine. 'I own you.'

I manage to stop my tears from falling. The insane laughter of my dream echoed in my head, and I now realised it _had_ been Bakura's voice. The same icy hands that had restrained me in the subconscious world had run up and down my physical body only moments ago. 'Tell me then,' I request quietly.

He smiles and then begins to recount a story from an age long ago...

**Bakura's POV - past**

It must have been just before your sixteenth birthday because a huge party was being prepared in the palace. With so much flurry of activity, I found it easy to slip inside undetected. If anyone did see me, I made the pretence of being behind a delivery person or carrying something in the direction everyone else was going.

It was, of course, my intention to assassinate the Pharaoh for destroying my village, my home, my family and friends. I made sure that every room I entered, every corridor I went down was committed to memory for future reference if necessary. I found nights to be the easiest to slip around; the guards were slack having been so heavily attentive during the day. Heaven forbid an actual assassin rather than a disgruntled boy should have entered.

It was that night that I first laid my eyes on you, the Pharaoh's only son. You were wandering around the palace like you were on a stealth mission. You were leaping from shadow to shadow, and I thought 'here is a boy I could really get on with'. But I was here for revenge on the Pharaoh, not friendship, and maybe there was something else I could do to exact that, without killing him…yet, or at the very least, use you to get at the Pharaoh. So, I approached you.

'What are you doing?' I asked behind you, quietly. This made you jump so high, but I had to be impressed: you didn't scream or shout.

'Who are you?' you demanded once you had swung round and seen I was 'no threat'.

'I am but a humble servant, here to aid your every need, my prince.'

You eyed me up and down as if I were a snake about to bite. If only you had known you were right. 'I wasn't told that I was to have a personal servant.'

'It's supposed to be a birthday surprise.' I put my finger to my lips. 'Shh, don't tell anyone I've ruined it.'

You smirked. 'Very well. What are you to do for me?'

I shrugged. 'You're the Pharaoh's son. You tell me what I should do, and I will gladly do it.'

Once again, you smirked, slightly drunk with newfound power I thought. 'I was on my way to the kitchens to get some fruit, but I'm not really allowed out of my room at this time of night. You go for me. Get some and bring it to my room.'

'As you wish, my prince. However, I feel I shall need a token of your esteem to prove to anyone in the palace that I am indeed on a mission for you.'

You thought about this for a moment before taking off one of your rings. 'This is mine, given to me by my mother. Everyone knows it, so it will get you passed the guards and other staff.' You handed the small golden object to me. I noticed there were intricate designs on it and the inside was engraved with your name. I remember marvelling how stupid it was that you were not allowed out of your room, yet a ring bearing your name would get me passed the strongest of barriers.

'Very good, your highness. I will be back with your fruit before you know it.' I bowed and you left with a high and mighty strut back to your room, although, you didn't go in through the door, as you had snuck out when you weren't supposed to.

Armed with your ring, I walked confidently towards the kitchens. Anyone who stood in my way was shown your ring and they let me through. Upon reaching the kitchen, I grabbed some fruit for you and placed them attractively in a bowl. I then produced a powder that had been sold to me by a cast out magician who also wanted revenge exacted on the Pharaoh. I sprinkled it on the fruit and took it back to your room.

'His Highness, Prince Atemu, requested that I bring him some fruit,' I announced to the guards outside your room.

They eyed me warily. 'I've never seen you in here, boy,' one of them said.

'Actually, I saw him helping some of the others arranging the celebrations for tomorrow night,' the other said.

I lifted the ring you gave to me in the air. 'This gives me authority,' I said with a smile. 'You don't want the prince to be upset and tell his father, the great Pharaoh, that you hindered his needs, do you?'

The two imbeciles looked worried. 'Okay, go ahead.' They stepped aside to let me through.

When I entered your chambers, I couldn't help but let an evil grin adorn my face. I'd obviously taken longer than you expected because you were asleep. I made my way over to your overly large bed and placed the bowl next to you as noisily as possible. You awoke with a start.

'What took you so long, servant?' you asked of me rubbing your eyes.

'My apologies, your highness, but I was accosted by your royal guard outside your door.'

You looked at me incredulously. 'I shall have them pay for keeping me waiting!' You looked over at the bowl of fruit. 'Ah, good. I'm starving!'

I couldn't hide my glee when you popped several pieces of fruit in your mouth at once. The powder I sprinkled on them would work more quickly if you consumed all of it.

It was a matter of mere moments before you had finished the fruit and lay back down. 'You may go now, servant,' you said with a wave of your hand. When I didn't move, you frowned. 'Did you hear me? I said leave!'

'I don't think so, Pharaoh's Seed,' I growled harshly.

You sat back up. 'What did you say?'

I leapt onto the bed, pushed you back down and straddled your hips. 'You will stay down and be quiet!' I hissed. When you opened your mouth to speak, possibly raise the alarm, I gave you an almighty slap across the face. The sound echoed through the room and your shock was enough to silence you. 'Now you listen to me! I am Bakura of the destroyed village of Kal Elna. The village destroyed by your father many years ago. I am the only survivor. Do you understand? Your father killed my family, my friends, my whole world!'

'But I know nothing about that!' you cried. I slapped you across the face again to quiet you. I could see tears forming in your eyes and you brought a hand to your face in shock. You definitely weren't used to this kind of treatment. 'M…my father would never do that,' you whimpered, still defying my wish for your silence. 'He…he respects all life within his boundaries. He's a noble man.'

'Hah!' I spat. 'Then I suppose it was just a whim of one of his staff to destroy an entire village for no reason?'

'N…no…I don't know…' Suddenly your eyes drooped and the hand that had been at your face after my second slap dropped to the bed. I smiled. The poison was beginning to work. 'What's…happening…to…me?' Your words were slurred.

'That's the nature of the poison in your body.' I explain. 'It numbs the reactions of the body, but keeps your mind sharp. This way, everything I do to you, you will know about it.' I pulled out my concealed knife. No one in the palace had bothered to check me. I ran the flat of the blade against your cheek. 'Every slice of your skin, you will feel, but you'll be unable to cry out loud enough for someone to come and help you.' I pulled the blade back. 'But it's your lucky night, I'm not here to kill you, just your father. I have enough powder to paralyse him as well. And then I will take great pleasure in naming each person who suffered at his hand from my village while I make him bleed!'

I could see you trying to form the words on your lips. 'No…please…don't.'

I chuckled quietly. 'I have a feeling you have a proposition for me, but I don't have all night for you to try and get the words out.' I pulled out a small vial of antidote and opened your mouth. You tried to close it again. 'It's antidote,' I said annoyed. You stopped 'struggling' and allowed me to pour half the vial into your mouth. 'I've only given you half, so you will be able to move a little, and speak. Now, out with it!'

When you found you could control the speed of your words, you gulped and began your proposal. 'Please don't hurt my father. He didn't do it. Give me some time, I'll find out who destroyed your village.'

'That doesn't seem like a very good proposal to me. You would probably tell everyone you could find that I was here, and then where would that leave me?'

'N…no,' you began. 'I won't tell anyone. I know it wasn't my father, and whoever did do it deserves anything you give them. I…I will help you.'

'I need more.'

'You have my assurance as the Pharaoh's son and next in line to the throne that I will not betray you, and help you find your village's destroyer.' You sounded so sure of yourself.

'More.'

'What more do you want?' you asked clearly exasperated.

I leaned forward. 'Your help to find the culprit, your assurance that you will not betray me to your guard, and…' I leaned right down and whispered in your ear. '…You belong to me.'

I felt you shiver beneath me. 'What do you mean?'

I ran my hand up an arm and brushed my fingers against the soft skin of your pampered neck. 'Your body belongs to me. I find you most attractive and the idea of having you whenever I want appeals to me.' I could tell you knew what I was talking about, even though I was sure you were a virgin. 'Do you agree?'

'I…don't…'

I leaned back. 'Agree without question, or I will have no problem killing your father tonight while you lie here unable to do anything about it.'

'Okay!' you cried. 'I'll do it. I'll help you, I won't betray you and…and my body is yours to do with as you please. But, the minute I find out who destroyed your village and you get your revenge, the deal is broken.'

I smiled. 'That's fine with me.' I leaned forward again and licked your earlobe. 'And I know the perfect way to seal the deal…'

tbc...

* * *

Hehe, I'm just a big tease aren't I? Making you wait another chapter for any lemony goodness. BUT, I promise there will be some in the next chapter and more in later chapters as well! 

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so glad you like the fic, although it doesn't appear to be as popuar as Countenance! Lots of you putting me on your story alert list. If you like the fic, please tell me. Praise or constructive critique are a writer's best friends!

I'm still working on adapting the rest of the story over to 1st person before I can write anymore, but I've still got at least another chapter after this one before I run out and have to write new stuff. Hopefully, you'll all be patient with me.

Anyway, WARNING! In this chapter, there are graphic scenes of a sexual nature between two guys, I'm sure you know which ones! Hehe!

Don't Own.

Onwards!

**

* * *

Helpless - Chapter 3**

**Bakura's POV - present**

I finish my tale and watch Yami's expression. The whole way through the story, he seemed more interested in learning about himself and what happened, but now that I had finished, he became angry, horrified and angry. He stares at me with disbelief. 'You…you raped me!' he shouts.

I laugh. 'You can't call it rape if you consent to the act, although you were technically forced into it, but you couldn't have stopped me. I had you, and I didn't need to tie you up back then.' I approach the bed. 'Although, I do like giving it rough, and you often couldn't take it.' I sit on the bed and run a finger along Yami's jaw. He snaps his head away and I grab his face tightly to get him to look at me. 'I came back to the palace nearly every night to get an update on what you had found. You were finding it difficult to get to the bottom of my enquiry without people asking questions. And with your father's life on the line, you dared not give anything away.' I let go of his face and my finger finds its way down his chest. 'You never did get to the bottom of it before you became Pharaoh. And by then, your safety was a lot more guarded and you had inherited the Millennium Puzzle. You were under the watchful eye of your priests and I couldn't get near you. However, my revenge transferred to you since the opportunity had been taken from me. Luckily, as it went, I found out who had ordered the destruction and murder of my village and its people and…well…you'll find out the rest when your memories return to you.'

Yami pulls on the cuffs that hold him. 'Okay, you've had your fun now, Tomb Robber. It's time to let me go.'

'I don't think so, Pharaoh. You see, as I said before, you are mine and I want what's mine.' I leap onto the bed and straddle Yami's waist.

'You told me that we had agreed once you found out who destroyed your village and you got your revenge that the deal would be broken!' Yami retorts.

Damn! I had told Yami that, and it had been the truth, but, and the thought made me grin, I am a dishonest person, so who cares what I may have promised. 'Irrespective, why would I want to give up something that was so good so easily. Besides, I never did get my final revenge. My anger has never been quelled.'

Yami frowns. I think he realises he is now completely sober, as if the shocks of the evening's events have absorbed all the alcohol. 'I hate you,' he tells me simply.

I laugh once again and run my fingers through my white locks. I suddenly lean over him and look for all intents and purposes like a ravenous lion about to attack its prey. 'That's what you always used to say, and for some reason, it gets me hot.'

Without so much as a pause for breath, I immediately smash my lips against Yami's in a bruising kiss. I force my tongue between the former monarch's lips and attack his tongue like a rapier. I feel Yami tense below me and I smirk inwardly, every negative movement on the part of the Pharaoh enraging my blood even more. It had been 5000 years since I last felt like this, and all the lust I had once had for the smaller male comes flooding back from just the one burning kiss.

As fiercely as I attacked, I retract and viciously rip Yami's black vest from his body, throwing the tattered pieces to the floor. I then lay an assault on his nipples.

He gasps from the nips and licks. He pulls harshly and uselessly on the cuffs no doubt causing his wrists to chafe and leave reddened marks on them. I can tell he's trying to suppress every moan of pleasure or pain for fear of making me think he's enjoying it.

Growing tired of occupying my mouth with the Pharaoh's now sensitive nubs, I blaze a trail down Yami's chest towards his abdomen and eventually, the tops of his trousers, which are still undone and pulled low. I slide a finger down to separate the folds and exposed the top of his boxers. I caress his crotch with harsh grips that cause him to cry out in pain. 'You're making this too easy, Pharaoh.'

'You sicken me,' he replies angrily.

'And that's what makes this so damned exciting!' I laugh pulling his trousers off completely, my own following closely behind. He hisses when I suddenly yank his boxers off and allow the cold air to breeze around his nether regions.

I take my top off and stand naked in front of the Pharaoh. I get back onto the bed and run my tongue up and down his stomach, sometimes going so low that I am almost able to lick the tip of his (reluctantly) growing penis. I chuckle. 'I remember that you like this. The wetness on your body. We once did it in your bathing pool. The water was lukewarm. I had you bent over the side and I was licking you all over. I managed to grab a bottle of oils that was put to the side and dropped just a few drops into the water. Our bodies became so slick, when I entered you, it was so tight, but smooth, my chest pressed against your back…'

The Pharaoh writhes, cutting my story short. 'For god sakes, Bakura, shut up!'

I laugh, having achieved the desired effect. I can tell he feels ashamed. He is now rock hard from my description of our forgotten antics. 'Just want me to get on with it? Very well, Pharaoh.' I lick my way further down leaving trails of saliva and in a swift movement, I engulf his member entirely with my mouth.

Yami throws his head back and gives a loud groan of pleasure, eyes closed, I guess trying to imagine this was happening with someone else. The sight is so hot and with vigour, I suck him harder and faster. It doesn't take long before he cries out his orgasm and comes into my mouth.

Swallowing all that I am given, I look at the Pharaoh and grin. 'Well, someone was desperate for that, weren't you?' Yami turns his head in shame, a flush coming to his cheeks. 'It's nothing to be embarrassed about, my dear Pharaoh. I could always make you come very quickly. It simply means that I can now take you without further regard for your pleasure.'

He winces as I flip him over onto his stomach. 'Bakura…the chains…' he whimpers.

I snort at his pathetic begging and notice the chains digging harder into his skin. Good. 'Do I look like someone who cares? Your pain is my pleasure, remember?' It's time to get down to the business at hand. I stick my fingers into my mouth and coat them with saliva. I press them deep into his tight entrance revelling in the sounds the former king of Egypt makes at the intrusion. 'Not too much preparation, otherwise you may not even bleed.'

This is it! This is one of the moments I have been waiting millennia to achieve again. The planning and scheming, the deliberation and failed attempts; they all culminate here and now! Without waiting another second, I remove my fingers and position myself at his entrance.

**Yami's POV**

I cry out as Bakura slams into me. The pain is so much worse than I had imagined. Throughout his foreplay and preparation, I had been gearing myself up for it to hurt, but I wasn't expecting this! He pulls out and slams back home again. I feel like I am being ripped apart.

To my relief and also added shame, soon the excruciating pain dulls to make way for pleasure and soon, without meaning to, I was moaning and groaning whenever Bakura managed to hit that spot in just the right way. I grip the pillow tightly until my knuckles turn white and just when he think I'm not going to be able to take much more, Bakura grabs my renewed erection and begins pumping in time to his own thrusts, which sends even more pleasurable feelings coursing through my body.

I am confused by the motions my body is going through. My worst enemy is violating me, yet I feel pleasure? It's not right! He is raping me...again, apparently. How could I have l let this happen?

'Oh, fuck, Pharaoh!' Bakura cries as I feel him speed up. I hope he is near his end, although I have no idea what will happen afterwards. Thankfully, his movements have become smoother, no doubt due to his pre-cum and my blood. His astonishingly skilled hands work to bring me to orgasm yet again and I come into his hand and onto the sheets. Moments later, I feel him shoot his load inside me, the hot stickiness stinging me from the inside.

Both spent, we collapse, the Tomb robber nearly crushing me with his weight. He quickly rolls off me and I sigh with relief. It's over. I hear the sound of a drawer opening and hope he's retrieving the keys to let me go. I turn my head to the direction of the sound. My naked body is suddenly cold with dread as I notice him take something out that glints in the soft light of the room and is way too big to be handcuff keys. I see it's a knife and I am fearful for my life. I begin to panic once again as he jumps back onto the bed and straddles my hips.

'And now, to do something that I should have done long ago,' he says raising the blade high in the air.

'Wait!' I shout.

Bakura pauses his action. 'What is it, Pharaoh?'

I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do. I'm still bound and pull on the cuffs again. 'Why do you want to kill me?'

'Kill you?' Bakura laughs. 'I'm not going to kill you, you fool. I'm going to mark you.' That said he gently lowers the dagger towards my exposed back and presses the tip against my skin. 'It really wouldn't have been wise for me to mark you as mine in Ancient Egypt. It would have raised too many questions.' He presses the dagger deeper and pierces the skin.

I cry out once again as Bakura drags the tip of the dagger in an intricate pattern. It is only very small and on the shoulder blade; I cant see what it is, but I would imagine it is a sort of brand, in which case, it will be his name. Although in pain, I could tell it wasn't kanji. It must be heiroglyphics.

When he finishes, he leans back to admire his handiwork. I can feel blood running down my back and onto Bakura's bed sheets. The shock from the pain, the exhaustion from the orgasms and alcohol I had consumed all coalesce to make me very tired. I can see darkness on the edges of my vision and I know I am about to black out.

Before my consciousness fades completely, I hear Bakura chuckle. He leans forward and whispers into my ear, 'And now, you are truly mine.'

_A few days later…_

I am floating in an abyss. It's that dream again. Nothing but darkness surrounding me, but I now know I am not alone. The sense of dread lingers though. I know what's coming.

I say nothing this time, but scowl into the nothingness. I am trying to be brave, but a cold shiver runs through me the instant I hear Bakura's sinister laughter all around me. It intensifies as it always had. A feeling of utter helplessness forms in the pit of my stomach. I close my eyes and my head droops.

I try not to panic when the icy hand shoots out to grab me, once again twisting my arm behind my back, the other planted over my mouth.

I shiver again when I feel hot breath on my ear and Bakura whispers to me: 'You're mine...'

Then he was gone. I spin round to see where he'd gone, but no one was there. I breathe out a sigh of relief, but it is short-lived. I feel my hand going numb, and when I look at it, I notice an inky blackness slowly consuming my body.

I scream…

**Bakura's POV**

'Yami?' The pipsqueak knocks gently on the Pharaoh's door with a worried lilt in his voice. For the last few days since I raped him, branded my name on his shoulder and then let him go with a warning, Yami had confined himself to his room, only going out to wash and barely said a word. He also hardly touched any food that was given to him. The fool.

I know the door is tightly locked, so there is no fear that the hikari will come in, but the interruption is very annoying. 'Yami, please let me in. If there's something wrong, tell me what it is and I'll help you in any way I can!' Pathetic.

I hold my hand firmly over Yami's mouth to prevent him from calling out, my erection still deep within my little sex slave. 'Remember what we talked about,' I growl low in his ear. 'You tell him anything and I will kill him. Do you understand?' To my delight, he nods his head quickly, tears in his eyes. 'Good.' I release his mouth trusting the fear for his hikari's life will prevent him from saying anything.

'Please leave me alone Yugi,' Yami says weakly, biting back another whimper as I purposefully pull out and slam back in. This is fun! 'I'm fine.'

**Yugi's POV**

I frown at Yami's response. Something is definitely not right, but I can't get through to him. He's shut off his mind link for days now. Something happened to him while he was out that night after his nightmare. He didn't come home until very early in the morning and wouldn't tell me why he was out so long and looked worn out.

But, at this stage, I have nothing to go on, apart from his diminished appetite and slightly strange behaviour. 'Okay then,' I say. 'As long as you're okay.'

'I'm fine,' comes his reply, sounding a little more confident.

I turn and walk away from the door, not going too far. Something is so wrong. He sounds like he is in pain. I wonder if he's…

I suddenly stop and my eyes widen and turn back to the door. The urge to bash the door down has grown within me. What if he's hurting himself? Would he do that? He always seems to be in control of things. Could it just be a front? I look at the lock on the door. I'm sure grandpa has a spare key. I'll find it and even if Yami says he doesn't want my help, he's going to get it!

_tbc..._

* * *

Please review! I know the scene wasn't very descriptive, but I promise later in the fic there is more sex and it will be a lot more in depth! What am I saying? You shouldn't only be attracted to the fic for the sex!!! Oh, who am I kidding... 


	4. Chapter 4

Eeep! Gomen Gomen!! I can't believe I'm one of those authors that makes their an wait ages for an update slaps self. I have to admit, I've been having REAL problems, plus I dicovered a whole new world of Anime (Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Black Cat, Devil May Cry...um...Chobits...er...FMA etc etc).

Again, so very sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner.

I've given up on the first person thing from the next chapter on, sorry, it was doing my head in.

Anyway, I hope that my blasted writers block will go away soon. Had it for months. Anyone know any good ways to get it back? I've got the ideas in my head, but can't them out into words.

Don't own, blah blah.

Onwards!

* * *

**Helpless - Chapter 2**

**Yami's POV**

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. I had somehow managed to keep my appearance looking decent, despite my lack of appetite or sleep from my nightly rapes, but my eyes still look tired. I turn and look over my shoulder at the reversed image of Bakura's name carved in my back. The wound had scabbed over, but it would definitely leave a scar. Of course, that was the thief's intention. The other night, he had brought his knife to my flesh once again in the same place to ensure it would scar and not heal cleanly.

Anger flashes in my eyes as I remember coming home to Yugi with Bakura's words echoing in my head: _If you breathe a word of this to anyone, especially your hikari, I will take great pleasure in gutting each and every one of your friends. And I will take even greater delight in torturing that shorter look alike in front of you while you sit and watch, helpless. I will then bathe you in his blood and fuck your brains out while his cold dead eyes look on!_

I suddenly pitch forwards and throw up into the sink, but since I hadn't eaten in days, so only the bitter taste of bile reached me, and this in itself causes me to retch even more.

When my stomach finally stops convulsing, I look up again to view my sorry form in the mirror. Vomit induced tears shine in my eyes and my recently paled flesh is flushed on my cheeks. Turning the cold water tap on, I splash my face several times to get rid of the sheen of sweat that had appeared on my forehead. I dab a towel to dry off and put my shirt back on.

It had been a week since that drunken night when I learned of my past, and almost every night that followed, Bakura had stolen into my room via the window and had his fun. He also checked his artwork humming with approval when it began to heal knowing the cuts had been deep and would forever be a reminder to me just who I belonged to.

I had one night remarked on the point of marking me if no one was allowed to know of our 'relationship'. It had been a mistake. Bakura had beaten me quite badly, making sure never to touch my face except for the odd savage slap that left my cheek stinging the rest of the night. My ribs still hurt. I had tried locking my windows, but found this futile. Bakura was an expert thief and could pick any lock and this attempt to ward him off only earned me further beatings. I had to curse my lack of physical strength. With neither of us possessing any supernatural skills since gaining our own bodies save our mental links, his sheer height and weight as well as his agility provided him the necessary skills to subdue me, even when not inebriated.

Knocking on the bathroom door brought me back from my thoughts. 'Yami! Get the hell out of there, I need to go!' Yugi's grandfather yells through the door. 'An old man can't hold his bladder as well as you young whipper snappers!'

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I unlock the door and step out. 'Sorry,' I say. 'My mind was wandering a bit.'

A perturbed Solomon frowns and dashes passed me and slams the door shut. I suppress a chuckle when the old man mutters to himself about kids these days. I turn to head back towards my room and come face to face with Yugi…well, not quite face to face. More like chest to face. The boy is still very short, having apparently missed out on his growth spurt. The young teen is frowning with his hands on his hips. 'Yugi?' I enquire thinking I know whats coming and mentally preparing myself. I have been closed up to him recently and he was bound to notice.

The little one opens his mouth, no doubt intending to be stern and angry, but once again, his over bearing concern takes over. 'Yami, I'm worried about you. You're looking awful these days.'

I smile at him. 'You sure know how to flatter a guy.' I am trying to lighten my mood for his benefit. If he ever found out about what Bakura has been doing with me, his life would be in danger.

Yugi all but stamps his foot, but he does pout. 'I'm serious, Yami! I haven't seen you eat for ages, you never go out and you've been locking your door, and you've been blocking me out of the mind link.' He leans forwards. 'What's going on?'

I shrug. 'I've just been stressed lately. Nothing to worry about.'

'You've been crying every night!' Yugi yells. The look of shock on my face speaks a thousand words. 'Is it that dream again?'

I regain my composure. I hadn't realised Yugi had such good hearing. From his question, it doesn't sound like he had heard Bakura's low moans of pleasure as he raped me in my own bed. 'Yes, it's the dream,' I say flatly, just wishing he would leave me be.

Yugi drops his hands to his sides. 'Well, why do you lock your door?'

I start to get annoyed with the barrage of questions and I snap. 'I don't know, Yugi! Maybe it's because you don't respect my privacy anymore. You just barge into the room whenever you feel like it with no regard for me at all. Your actions may be noble, but sometimes unwanted!'

Yugi takes a step back from me. I've never yelled at him like this before. 'I…I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't realise it was annoying you.' He turns to walk away. 'I'll leave you alone if that's what you want.' He disappears into his room, the door closing behind him.

Watching him go, I feel immensely guilty, but I know I am only doing it to protect him. I have to protect him from Bakura. Gripping my hands into fists, I steel myself for the night's activities that will surely happen and head for my room, pausing only momentarily to look at Yugi's door before entering my self made prison.

**Yugi's POV**

On my side of the door, I stand leaning up against it with a frown on my face and a small key held up eye level. _Tonight, I'm going to help you, Yami. I can't let you hurt yourself anymore!_

**Yami's POV**

I had left my window open. There was no point incurring Bakura's wrath by locking it, and by leaving it open to allow the cool breeze in as well, Bakura wouldn't beat me...again. He would simply arrive, have his fun and then leave, hopefully. This meant I wouldn't make so much noise to arouse Yugi's suspicion.

I look at the ticking clock. It's nearly 1am. Bakura is late tonight, or rather, it was the latest he had ever left it before. Allowing myself a moment to relax and breath normally, I thought perhaps I would get a break tonight. After all, surely the thief couldn't be horny all the time! I turn over in my bed and settle down to sleep.

No sooner had I relaxed when I feel the bed shift. Snapping my head round, I see, pale as a ghost with a wicked smile on his face, the image of Satan himself. 'Thought I wasn't coming?' Bakura murmured. I shake my head. Bakura chuckles. 'I see we're learning not to talk back.' He pats me on the head like a dog causing me to flinch. I am disgusted with myself! 'Good boy.' He frowns at me, and I don't like it. A least when he's smirking or laughing at me, I know what's coming. Frowning denotes annoyance or anger, or perhaps a level of concern, and surely, he cares not about me. 'One thing you haven't learned is that I expect you to be naked for me. Now strip!'

I obediently get off the bed and began to take my top off followed quickly by my boxers. Standing naked in front of the fully clothed thief makes me feel even more vulnerable and helpless. I suppress the urge once again to simply cry out for help, knowing that it would do no one any good, and put Yugi in danger.

Bakura is lying on his side with his head propped up by his hand watching me with a smile. 'You're not eating,' he said matter-of-factly seeing my hollow abdomen and a slight show of ribcage. I shake my head. There is no point in lying. It's obvious to a blind man that I've been lacking in appetite. I'm starting to wonder if maybe, in a small way, he cares about me. 'Don't be stupid. People will start to get suspicious if you suddenly collapse from lack of food.' Ah, good. 'Now come sit here.' He indicates the bed.

I take a few steps forward before reaching the bed and sit down. I know Bakura wants to check the scab that is forming. I just hope to god tonight won't be a repeat of the other night where he made it worse.

'Yes, very nice. Now lie down.'

'Bakura, please don't do this!' I suddenly blurt out as I obey. I cover my mouth at the lack of control I have.

Bakura smirks, and I am strangely comforted by it. His concern is unnerving. 'You know begging only gets me going, Pharaoh.' He throws his leg over my hips to straddle me. This is his preferred starting position. He begins taking his clothes off as quickly as possible. 'Do it again.'

I keep quiet. I won't give Bakura the satisfaction. I am already ashamed of how low I've become and in such a short period of time. Once Pharaoh of all Egypt, now a quivering mass of cowardice.

**Bakura's POV**

I jump off the bed and hastily remove my shoes and trousers. I wasn't wearing underwear. Why bother? I am already hard at the thought of being inside the Pharaoh again. It was a feeling that just didn't seem to go away. I'd had him every night for a week and my lust was still strong. No doubt at some point, I'd have to think of more imaginative ways to get the fool to cry out, but that would mean finding a secluded place to do my dirty work. I had already warned him that if Yugi found out about us, I would have to kill the midget. There was no point in purposefully getting his attention. In the mean time, I'd just have to be content with the feeling of power I have over the helpless former Pharaoh.

With renewed vigour, I pounce on Yami and begin attacking his soft lips, nipping, biting and sucking on them. On cue, Yami begins writhing to get away from me. This is my cue to get rough. I grab his face to prevent him moving and stare into his eyes. The look of fear is truly delicious.

'Enough foreplay,' I grunt. I can't wait any longer to fuck him. I pull his legs apart and press harshly into him.

He bites his lip to prevent from crying out. He's clearly thrown by the lack of preparation this time, but considering I don't usually, it must simply be the lack of foreplay. Tears form in his eyes as I begin to pound into him. When I change positions to take him from behind, Yami can't stop a cry of pain from escaping his lips. This begins a chain reaction that I really cannot control, don't want to control. I thrust harder and faster, his grunts of pain driving me on, and he has to bite his fist to muffle the sounds he's making, which in turn causes me to become more turned on and I increase my pace.

Soon, too soon, I grunt one last time and come inside of him. Only waiting for the feeling to die, I pull out and clean myself up. It had been too quick. My desperation had taken over and I didn't like it. I wanted to be able to ravish him, make him scream. 'I will definitely have to make those enquiries about that place,' I say to him matter-of-factly. 'I can't have you trying to hold back anymore.'

**Yami's POV**

I turn over and wince in pain watching Bakura pull his trousers back on. It doesn't seem to get easier. His relentless attacks on me night after night don't allow for healing, and his lack of preparations leave me broken and bleeding. I can feel the blood trickling out of me and onto the sheets. It's a mess and once again, I will have to do the laundry in secret.

I lean down to pick up my boxers. I don't put them on just yet. I usually wait for Bakura to leave before going to clean up. The thief is almost completely dressed and I take this brief opportunity to do that which I always do. I carefully open the mind link with Yugi to make sure he's asleep.

To my horror, I get a brief flash from his side, unguarded. He's outside the door! And worse, he's about to come in! _No, Yugi! You mustn't come in!_ I send an urgent message to him.

But it's too late. Both of us turn to the door as we hear a key turning. My eyes widen with fear. I look at Bakura who has a look of anger on his face.

The door swings open. 'No! Yugi! Run!' I call out to him.

* * *

Another cliffy. Hehe. That also mark the end of the first person POV, from now on, iy will be normal POV. I find this writing style suits me better.

Please review (if you can forgive my long absence!!)


	5. Chapter 5

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I knew it, I just knew it. I took so long to upload a new chapter that I've lost reviewers! WAHHHHHHHHHH!! Snif. Anyway. I seem to have my writing muse back (mini wave in celebration to me!) so I managed toget out another chapter. And it's a long one, just for you!

I wanted to ask you a question though, and you don't have to answer in a review, you can PM me if you want. Should this turn into a Yami begins to fall for his captor and Bakura begins to feel the same way and they fall in love (kinda where my mind is headed at the mo), or should Yugi and the gang rescue him and Bakura get's taken care of (as in gets what he deserves)? I haven't written any more than you read here following, so there is a good chance of going either way.

BTW, Marik will come briefly into the picture and will have an 'interaction' with Yami which won't change despite which way you want the fic to go. It's part of what I have in my head and I love it to bits and dun wanna change it (pouts).

Anyway, onwards!!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Helpless**

Yugi looked up at the voice in time to see a naked Yami with panic in his eyes and an angry half dressed Bakura lunging towards him.

The thief grabbed Yugi by the arm and hauled him into the room causing the smaller male to tumble to the ground. In a smooth movement, he grabbed the key from Yugi, shut the door and locked it again.

With no regard for his nakedness, Yami leapt off the bed, ignoring his pain and reached for Yugi. He pulled him up and gripped a hold of him. 'You fool! Why didn't you listen to me?'

Yugi was shaken. What was going on? Yami was naked and Bakura was getting dressed, or undressed! Yugi slowly looked to the bed and noticed some blood on the sheets. No, he was _getting_ dressed. They'd already done…whatever! This was not what he was expecting when he opened the door. He felt slightly sick. 'Yami? What's going on in here?'

Before Yami had a chance to answer, Bakura grabbed Yugi from the weakened ex-pharaoh and a knife was immediately pressed against his throat.

'No, Bakura! Please stop!' Yami yelled, no longer caring if anyone else heard him. He truly feared for his hikari's life.

'I warned you about what would happen if the pipsqueak found out about this!'

Despite the tip of the knife drawing a pinprick of blood from his flesh, Yugi was still curious. 'What's going on?' he repeated.

Bakura dug the knife in a little deeper. 'Suffice to say that your dear Pharaoh has been my bitch for the past week.'

'What?' Yugi looked at Yami. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach worsened. 'Is that true?'

Yami looked down at the floor, now aware that he was naked. He covered himself up. 'Yes.'

Yugi's eyes widened. 'But, why?'

Bakura gripped him tighter. 'Because I own him. And because I threatened to kill you, that's why.'

Yugi ignored him. He looked at Yami. He saw a great deal of pain in his yami's eyes, the bruises on his body and only then noticed how thin he was. In Yami's weakened state, he also managed to probe his mind for the memories of the past few nights. What he saw shocked him to the core. 'You were trying to protect me? You went through all that?'

Yami couldn't hide anything. He wanted to die at that moment, if only to stop his hikari from seeing how low he was, how helpess he'd become. 'Yugi, I...'

'Enough of this,' Bakura said. He moved the knife away from Yugi's throat and threw the boy down on the floor. He then pinned him to the floor, knife poised ready to strike. The younger one's eyes widened to enormous proportions.

'NO!'

Bakura looked up mid strike and saw Yami lunge himself at him. He was knocked off guard and the knife flew from his hand. Yugi scrambled up in time to see Yami straddling a prone Bakura.

'You...Will...Not...Hurt...My...HIKARI!' Yami screamed. With each word, he struck at Bakura's face with a clenched fist.

Bakura tried to throw Yami off him and succeeded, but not before receiving an almighty blow to his nose. He jumped up and wiped his face noticing some blood on his hand. 'You will pay for that!' he shouted. He lunged at Yami swinging his arm back and caught his face sending the Pharaoh reeling back against the wall. Yami hit the wall with surprising force and slumped to the ground dazed.

'Yami!' Yugi cried rushing forwards, only to be accosted by Bakura once again.

The thief threw the smaller male on the ground again and retrieved his knife. 'And now, you die!'

'Bakura! No! Please, I'll do anything you want!' The white-haired male paused and turned to where Yami was lying. The bruised Pharaoh was trying desperately to get up. He was holding his sides and panting feverishly, sweat dripping from his face. 'Please no,' he whispered again. 'I know you want your revenge, but to take it out on an innocent bystander is not the way to do it.'

'I was the innocent back then!' Bakura roared, something snapping inside him. 'Did anyone stop to consider a young child's feelings when his family was slaughtered in front of him? I was forced to fend for myself. Forced to endure my grief by myself, near starvation, and try to cheat capture or death from your guards! Why the hell should I not take another innocent's life? Tell me!'

Yami managed to stand, but hesitated. 'Your pain,' he said quietly, eyes downcast. 'I had no idea. I never knew the full extent. You told me what happened, but you never explained how you really felt. Hurt and alone and angry. I thought you wanted revenge because you were a bad person, only hurting others for the fun of it. I didn't know.' He looked up with a frown. 'I didn't know! But a life for a life will never ease your pain! I now understand your need for retribution, but even getting your revenge on the person who did cause you so much pain didn't alleviate it, did it? You still feel the need to cause others misery and grief. When will it end? When the whole world has suffered at your hands?'

'It's just you who needs to suffer!' Bakura spat.

Yami wanted to shout and scream, and ask why him. It wasn't him. It wasn't even his father that had ordered the destruction of Bakura's village. He didn't know who it was, but Bakura had said he did find out for himself eventually.

He shook his head feeling slightly dizzy. Despite what had happened, he needed to calm the situation now. 'Then think about what you are about to do,' Yami said taking a shaky step forward. 'If you kill Yugi, yes, I will suffer, but so will many others who don't deserve your vengeance and you will be depriving them like you were all those years ago.'

Bakura looked down at Yugi who hadn't moved for fear of the thief above him, but he could feel him shaking. Bakura thought about how much Yugi meant to the Pharaoh and how much killing him would break his spirit, but at the same time, he'd be causing pain to his family and friends, exactly what had happened to him. 'But, you deserve to suffer.'

Yami had slowly been moving closer to the duo. He could nearly reach out and touch them. 'If it's me who needs to suffer, I will give myself to you, willingly. I will do for you whatever you need me to do to help your pain. I said I will do anything you want. Just please don't hurt him.'

'Yami, no! Think about what you're saying!' Yugi cried. Bakura shot him a look that silenced him.

Yami finally reached them and sank to the ground again. 'Please Bakura. Let him go. I will go with you. You can do to me what you need to. In the end, if my life means that much to you, you can have it.'

'Yami!'

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh next to them. The look in his eyes showed nothing but concern for his Hikari and genuine desperation. He looked down at Yugi who had tears in his eyes. He sighed. 'Killing you wouldn't help me. From experience, I know this.' He dropped the knife and got up. He walked away from the pair.

Yugi sat up and immediately wrapped his arms around Yami and sobbed into his shoulder. Yami winced, but returned the embrace. He looked towards Bakura, who was standing by the window.

_I now realise that no matter what I do, this pain will never cease._ Bakura clenched his fists at his sides. _Nothing I do will ever bring them back!_ He turned his head slightly to look back at Yami. _But, I can make my life that little bit more bearable knowing that in a small way, I am holding power over the Pharaoh._ He smirked. 'So, trying to analyse me, Pharaoh? Well, I'll take you up on your desperate offer, so you'll have plenty of time to consider the injustice that was dealt to me.' He bent down and picked up Yami's boxers. He threw them at the spiky-haired man. 'Get dressed and pack your bags.' He jumped onto the window ledge. 'I'll expect you outside in fifteen.' And with that, he leapt from the first storey window, no doubt landing expertly below.

Yami broke away from Yugi. 'Yami?' Yugi queried standing up. The Pharaoh began to get dressed. 'Yami!' He ignored his hikari's query, knowing full well what it meant. 'YAMI!'

Yami stopped by the wardrobe. 'Yes, aibou?' It came out slightly exasperated.

'You're not going to go with him, are you?'

Yami let out a sigh and continued to grab clothes and stuffed them into a bag. 'I have no choice, Yugi. If I don't go with him, he'll kill you and that I cannot allow.'

'But, he'll hurt you!' Yugi said. 'Yami, please don't go. At least together we can fight him off.'

Yami turned to look at Yugi with a soft smile and tired eyes. 'Yugi, please don't worry. I think I know how to handle the situation now. Bakura is suffering and maybe, just maybe, if I go with him, I can break through the harsh exterior and bring the child back from before his family was slaughtered by my family's hands.' Yami looked at the floor. 'He deserves some happiness, but it won't happen until he can get over his anger and grief. And if having control over me is his way to do it, then so be it.' He looked back up at his light. 'He won't kill me. It won't bring him any satisfaction.'

Yugi pressed his lips together and frowned in a tight scowl. He knew there was very little he could do to convince his dark once an idea was set into his head. 'Just...' He paused. 'Just please be careful. And take care of yourself...if he lets you.'

Hoisting his semi packed bag onto his shoulder, Yami nodded to his counterpart. 'Don't worry,' he repeated. 'I will.' He left the bedroom, stopping briefly in the bathroom to pick up his toothbrush and some other toiletries. Yugi followed apprehensively, not wanting to leave his side for a moment.

Soon, Yami was at the front door and Yugi was fidgeting nervously. Once more, he tried to implore to his friend. 'How will we know you're safe? Is he ever going to let you out? Can I come visit you?'

'That's up to him, I'm afraid. But don't worry. I'll keep the mind link open.'

Yugi wiped his eyes furiously of tears that had formed, trying to be brave. 'Okay,' he said. He flung himself at his darkness in a crushing hug. 'Please be careful,' he whispered.

Yami recovered from the violent lunge and hugged his hikari tightly. _I promise I will be careful_, he said through their mind link.

They disengaged and Yami opened the front door shutting it behind him not wanting to see Yugi break down. He looked at Bakura with a blank expression.

The white-haired man grinned. 'Right on time, my obedient slave.' He turned to the direction his apartment and began a brisk walk.

Yami began to follow immediately, knowing full well that any negative action on his part might enrage the former thief. Despite having shown a little mercy before, Bakura was still a devious enemy and could still turn on Yugi.

The two walked in silence, Yami slightly behind Bakura, eyes fixed to the ground a bit a head of him. Every now and then, Bakura would turn slightly to make sure Yami was still following and not at an unreasonable distance. It was a short walk to Ryou's apartment, and on the way, they walked through the park and passed the vendor that had served them the sake and beer, but passed right by. The man who had served them watched them walk by, hoping they would stop. Yami threw him a quick glance, but the man simply smiled. As far as he was concerned, they were in a relationship following the other night's activity and the other was now moving in with the white haired guy.

When they got to the door of the apartment, Bakura pulled his keys out and opened the door briskly. He stepped aside and motioned for Yami to enter in front of him. With brief hesitation, Yami stepped into the apartment not knowing what what lay ahead of him.

* * *

The rest of the night went, as far as it could, quite well in Yami's mind. Bakura showed him to Ryou's room and told him this is where he would sleep for the time being and then left him. The door was locked, but this was surely just to show his power. If Bakura knew him at all, he'd know that Yami was true to his word. He wouldn't try to escape, there would be no point.

After carefully making space in Ryou's wardrobes and drawers and packing away his things, he went to sleep. His sleep was light, the activities of the past few days still haunting him, but Bakura didn't disturb him until the next morning, by which time Yami was already up and dressed. He had chosen a long sleeved black top with a low round neck and tight dark blue jeans. He didn't bother with his collar.

Bakura unlocked the door and was surprised to see Yami dressed and sitting by the window on the sill. The morning sun was just peeking over the trees. He raised an eyebrow. 'Early riser I see.'

Yami nodded, not daring to speak at this time. He hadn't been told any of the house rules, and despite the fact he was not completely in the thief's grasp, he didn't want the beatings to continue.

Bakura smirked. Already Yami knew his place. 'Come,' he commanded, beckoning Yami out the room. 'It's time for breakfast and break down of what is expected of you.'

Yami hopped off the windowsill and followed Bakura into the small kitchen. It was quaint in a minimalistic way with a small round wooden table and four chairs in the middle. There was a door that lead to a small balcony, which Yami could see had two lounge chairs and a small table for drinks: ideal for those warm summer evenings, especially as the sun set on that side of the building.

It was also a mess with dishes from several nights ago, crumbs everywhere and pots and pans with food stuck at the bottom.

'Sit.' Bakura's voice broke through Yami's survey and the former Pharaoh sat obediently in the chair the thief had pulled out for him, a breakfast place setting ready. 'Now,' Bakura continued as he put a bowl of fruit on the table followed by warm croissants, jams and butter. The kettle began to whistle and Bakura rushed over to take it off the heat. 'Eat what you want. You may be my prisoner, but I'm not going to starve you like you were doing to yourself.' He brought the kettle over and poured hot water into a mug of coffee for himself and a small tea cup for Yami. He put the kettle back on a low heat and tipped some milk into his drink. 'Milk?' he held the small jug out to the other male.

Yami contemplated this behaviour. It was almost like having breakfast with Ryou, if Ryou had woken up on the wrong side of the bed in a bad mood and was having a very bad hair day. Yami could almost believe that the person sitting in front of him had manners or cared in the slightest for him. 'Uh, no thank you,' he said quickly. He reached for an apple and a croissant and tore a piece of the pastry messily and popped it into his mouth. Bakura simply snickered.

'Let's get down to the nitty gritty,' Bakura said watching Yami take a sip of his tea. 'I'm only going to tell you this once, so pay attention.' He took a gulp of his coffee. 'Firstly, when I speak to you in a normal capacity, you call me Bakura or Master, not Thief or Tomb Robber. Master goes especially nicely with bedroom activities.'

Yami stopped himself from scowling by focussing on putting his tea cup back down as regally as possible, but at least the thief had given him an option. If he didn't have to, there was no way he was going to call him 'Master'.

'Secondly,' Bakura continued. 'You do everything that I tell you.' He leaned back in his chair. 'I've never had a slave before, so this should be interesting. Those are the only rules so far. Any questions?'

'What level of freedom do I have?' Yami asked. 'I mean, in terms of going out, if at all.'

Bakura thought about this. 'Well, let's see. I suppose in the apartment, you can go wherever you please, although most of the time, you'll be doing things for me, like housework. And when we go out, it will be together. I have a certain level of trust in you that you won't try to escape or call for help. I think based on our past, we have a special understanding, do we not?'

'We do,' Yami agreed. No point in getting the authorities involved. They didn't have present identities yet. It was something Seto Kaiba had been asked to do, and was still reluctant to do so. There would be too many questions. If he wanted a way out, it would have to be done between them. As an afterthought, he added, 'Bakura.'

'Any other questions?'

'What is my first task?' He had a vague idea of what Bakura would ask him to do, and it meant he wouldn't be leaving the kitchen for a few hours.

Bakura had already planned Yami's day. 'First, you will clear the breakfast things away and do the dishes. And clean this room up.'

'Yes, Bakura.'

The two finished eating in silence, Yami warily watching Bakura, the other watching him with silent fascination, both too stubborn to look away. When he finished and was sure Bakura was done, Yami stood up and began stacking the dishes into a semblance of an order and began putting away the jam and butter, all the while opening cupboards to gage where everything was.

'You can wear this,' Bakura said behind him.

When Yami turned around, Bakura was holding a pink frilly apron. 'You're joking, right?'

Bakura chuckled. 'No, I'm not, and because you didn't immediately do what I asked, consider this your only warning: do what I ask or I will make sure this is all you wear!'

Yami quickly took up the apron and put it on, spinning on his heel and starting the taps running. Footsteps on the tiled floor told Yami that Bakura was leaving the room. He heard something mumbled about it being 'the only one my hikari has, the creampuff'. He breathed out silently with relief.

When the sink was full, he began doing the dishes. He first did the cutlery and glasses, then added more hot water to do the plates and bowls. He had to dry the clean things and put them away before he could continue, by which time the sink was fully of dirtied water and gunk. He let the old water out and filled it to the brim with clean hot water and let the pots and pans soak for a moment while wiping the surfaces clean.

He was almost finished doing the pot and pans when he felt Bakura put his hands on his shoulders and begin to massage them slightly. He instinctively tensed expecting violence and was surprised when the thief began to rub the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. He hadn't even heard the man approaching him.

Bakura leaned in and pressed his lips lightly on the junction between Yami's ear and neck, then whispered in his ear. 'You're doing that very quickly and efficiently, my little slave. Are you hoping to curry favour with me to get into my good books?'

Bakura's sultry voice and soft touches sent more shivers down Yami's spine and goosebumps up his arms. Bakura hadn't touched him like this before. It was new and exciting. Maybe now that he was in his clutches, he wouldn't be so rough with him. 'Not intentionally, Master.' As soon as the word left his lips, Yami knew he'd made an error. Bakura already had a god complex and enjoyed his power over the ex-Pharaoh, calling him 'Master' was definitely the wrong way to go.

Bakura chuckled against his neck. 'Mmm, I like that. I like it a lot.' His hands fell from Yami's shoulders and round to the front of the smaller male's trousers. 'I was hot already, but now I want to fuck you all the more.' He began to fumble with the belt buckle and zipper, but there was no rush to his movements.

**_Yaoi Alert! Skip if you don't want to read!_**

Yami allowed Bakura to pull his trousers down. He hadn't bothered to wear boxers this time knowing that the less trouble the thief had getting what he wanted, the less pain he would be in. Bakura mumbled an appreciative comment and lowered to his knees pulling Yami's cheeks apart. He immediately delved his tongue inside and caused the former king to gasp. Another unexpected motion from the King of Thieves.

After a few agonising seconds, Bakura stood back up and pulled his erection out of his jeans and positioned himself at the wet hole. He pushed sharply inside earning a low groan from the other male. 'Oh, yes, that's it. Moan for me, slave.'

Due to the height difference and the fact that Yami's trousers were bunched at his ankles and couldn't open his legs very wide, Bakura spread his own legs wider for leverage and angle as well as balance. He pulled out languidly until just the tip was inside and then thrust hard again. The force sent exhilarating feelings up Yami's spine and the former Pharaoh was shocked at this.

Another hard thrust ripped another moan from his lips and Bakura nuzzled his head against Yami's right ear. 'This is what I was talking about before. New ways to make you moan. My aim is to make you scream but this will do for now. Lying down on a bed can get so boring sometimes.' He thrust hard again and moaned his own pleasure when Yami clenched down on him involuntarily. 'So tight! Even after a fucking every night.'

Yami still had his hands in the soapy water. He didn't know what to do them. Bakura was touching him in almost sensual ways, his fingers ghosted across any exposed flesh on his body sending shiver after shiver down his spine and directly to his neglected groin. The full feeling of Bakura's cock stroking him from the inside made him want to moan, but he didn't want to at the same time. He didn't want to begin enjoying this.

_And why not?_ He thought subconsciously. _You have resigned yourself to this. In order to protect Yugi, you agreed to become this man's slave. Sex is a natural thing, it's meant to be enjoyable, so why not start enjoying it? And who doesn't want a nice clean house? As long as he doesn't hurt you or your friends...it's only slightly non-consensual, in the fact that it's Bakura._ Deciding to listen to his advice, Yami moaned wantonly.

'Oh god!' Bakura groaned. He reached round and hooked his arm around Yami's shoulders and squeezed tightly, thrusting as deeply as he could. This caused Yami to gasp and stand up on his toes from the momentum. For a good few minutes, Bakura simply thrust in and out slowly and deeply relishing in the velvety tightness of Yami's body around him and listening to the soft panting coming from his lover.

_Wait, did I just consider him my lover?!_ 'Oh fuck,' he said out loud, stopping and mulling over this thought.

Yami noticed the pause in movement, but was unable to do anything. He was still panting, but used the break to remove his soaking and slowly wrinkling hands from the tepid water and wiped them on his apron.

Bakura was snapped out of his stupor and continued thrusting. _No, he is not my LOVER, he is my slave. I don't make LOVE to him, I FUCK him!_ He pulled out of Yami's body and lifted the smaller male up and over onto the sink before entering him again with the force of a jackhammer.

Caught off guard, Yami gasped again at the new angle, his body from the waist up fell forwards. He held onto the rim of the sink for dear life. The angle was uncomfortable and his rigid cock was crushed against the cupboard door. 'Bakura...please...' he whimpered in pain.

Bakura, despite the thrill he got from causing pain to Yami, realised that he had felt pretty good being more gentle. But, since he didn't want to arouse any suspicion, he pulled away from him and threw him to the floor, with less force than he would have done before.

Yami grunted as he landed on his side. Bakura pounced on him and pulled off his trousers and pushed him onto his back. He then put Yami's limber legs over his shoulders and pushed back into the abused but tight hole and began a rhythmic thrusting. He also took Yami's neglected erection into a hand and began pumping in time to the thrusts.

Yami tilted his hips up as the combined pumping and thrusting brought him swiftly to his end. He threw an arm over his eyes and panted with abandon, moaning without shame. He was so close!

'Don't you dare come yet!' Bakura hissed.

Yami lifted his arm and looked Bakura in the eyes, his face flushed with the overwhelming desire to release. 'You...want...to...?'

'Come with you, yes. But don't get any funny ideas.' To end the conversation, Bakura gripped the base of Yami's penis and thrust especially hard.

Yami protested vocally as he would have come at that moment, but was prevented from doing so. He shook his head wildly from side to side, his hands seeking a grip, but only finding the smooth surface of the kitchen floor. His frustration grew.

Bakura smirked and after a few more harsh thrusts, he let go and Yami came hard with a howl and his seed spurted over the apron which was folded back on itself and his stomach. His orgasm caused caused him to clench down on Bakura and the thief was tipped over the edge. 'Oh god yessssssss!' he ground out as he came within the tight hole he had just ravished.

**_Yaoi has ended! (BTW if you skipped it, they're now on the floor)_**

His energy spent and his lust satiated, Bakura dropped Yami's legs off his shoulder and flopped on top of the former Pharaoh. The two of them lay there panting. He hadn't realised how much he had exerted himself. He also couldn't get over the fact how good it had been.

Below him, Bakura could feel the beating of Yami's heart and the rise and fall of his chest. The warmth emanating from his body made Bakura want to hug him close and never let go.

_Oh fuck, not that kind of thinking again!_ Bakura lifted himself up and pulled out of Yami's body. He grabbed some tissues and wiped his now flaccid member. He chucked the rest towards the prone figure. 'Clean yourself up and finish doing the dishes and the rest of this house. I don't care how long it takes as long as you're done by dinner time.' He watched as Yami put himself straight and went back to doing his duties. 'I'm going out for a while.' Yami turned quickly with a pleading look on his face. 'Don't worry, it's not to go do anything to your little Yugi. I just have some errands to run. I'm sure I can trust you to honour our agreement and you won't try to escape.'

Yami nodded once and turned back to the dishes. His heart had leapt into his throat when Bakura said he was going out. He hadn't done anything wrong. He heard Bakura leaving and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door shutting.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Next chapter to follow.

If you didn't read the notes before the chapter, tell me by review or PM if you want them to fall in love, or if you want Yami to be rescued and Bakura to get what he deserves.


	6. Chapter 6

As someone pointed out to me, it's been about 2 months since I last update. I am so sorry...

Hmm, was just going through the other chapters, and I noticed that I names chapter 4 as chapter 2...sorry...if anyone noticed...LOL.

Without further ado, the next chapter...sorry it's so short, but it's a pivotal point in the fic. Thanks to all your 'votes', Bakura shall have a heart!

Onwards!

* * *

**Helpless - Chapter 6**

Bakura thrust his hands deep inside his trouser pockets in contemplation. Thinking on the move proved to be difficult. His thoughts were constantly interrupted by people bumping into him as he walked with purpose towards the park, not willing to veer off his direct line, and therefore people had to dodge him or be knocked to the pavement. One such person actually got up and decided to confront the thief, but an icy glare shot at him from those piercing mahogany eyes later, the man decided it best to leave the stranger alone.

The park was the only place Bakura could sit and think clearly. His thoughts and actions earlier with Yami were confusing and he needed to find out why. The thief also hoped that HE would be there. The man who would let him talk and actually listen to him as well, ad maybe add an opinion at the end to guide him.

Bakura headed to his regular spot in the park, an old bench worn by time and use, and to his relief, he saw the familiar image of his 'friend' reading today's paper. Without greeting, he plopped down next to the man, who did not acknowledge him except to rustle the paper as a breeze threatened to remove it from his hands.

'I need your help,' Bakura said squinting in the sunlight and looking at nothing in particular. 'You willing to listen and help me?'

The old man didn't answer. Bakura knew he would listen. 'Well, keep this in mind; whether you choose to believe what I say or not is neither here nor there. I just need you to listen to me, hear my story, my ear to bend, got it?' The old man again didn't answer. He never did until Bakura was finished talking in the long run.

'A long time ago,' Bakura started, 'my village was destroyed by a tyrant in the name of progress. My friends and family were killed while I watched from a secure hiding place. I was the ONLY survivor. I swore revenge on the man that made the order, so throughout my childhood, I plotted and schemed against him. However, I had thought it to be the main man in charge.' Bakura was deliberately trying to keep too many details from the story, such as the man in charge was Pharaoh of all Egypt and he was over 3000 years old. 'But I later found out that it was actually this man's brother, and the Ph...I mean, the main man knew nothing about his brother's orders. In the mean time, before I found this out, I had managed to sneak into their home and used his son. At first it was to destroy him, but this boy managed to strike a deal with me. He would find out who ordered the destruction of my village. In addition to this, I used the boy to fulfil my own sexual desires. This was to ensure I did not threaten his father until the tyrant was brought to justice.'

Bakura suddenly snorted. 'Justice? Pah! Who am I to speak of justice. In my years, I had thieved, maimed and killed, all in the name of 'justice' for my family.' He sighed. 'Then, before I had a chance to find out who had made that terrible order, the boy took over his father's business, and he was harder to use. But, by a fluke of luck, I found my criminal and vengeance was mine.'

He turned to look at the old man, who was still reading the paper, but Bakura knew he was taking in every word. 'But my lust for power was so strong. Vengeance wasn't enough! I wanted more and in the end, that boy whom I had used brought ME to justice for my crimes. Two wrongs don't make a right, right? I then wanted revenge on this boy, this young man who had protected his father, given himself to me and then put his own life on the line to do right. And I have ever since wanted nothing more to possess this man, make him mine again, reduce him to a quivering, broken doll, have him become my slave, use and abuse him. I wanted him to suffer like I had.'

If the old man had any strong feelings about Bakura telling him that he had sexual relations with another man, he didn't show it. 'And finally, after so long, I finally got him. I raped him and beat him when I wanted, and now he is my prisoner. I've got everything I want now, yet somehow, it's not enough.' Bakura leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees. 'I found myself considering him a lover rather than a slave, and not hurting him, but being gentle.' He sat back suddenly. 'Damn it! I don't even know what I'm trying to say!'

Sensing that this was the limit of Bakura's speech. The old man lowered his paper, his wizened features now visible to the white-haired man. He was wrinkled and had grey hair, beard and moustache. He looked at the young man. At least, he looked like a young man, but his eyes betrayed an ancient soul much more than his physical age showed. 'It seems to me,' he said, 'that you have been seeking something for a very long time, and either you are disappointed with the end result, you preferred the chase, or, you have feelings for this other youg man.'

Bakura snorted. 'What, so soon?'

'You said you've been after him for a very long time. Now, I don't presume to know how old you really are,' he ignored the shocked look on Bakura's face, 'but in all those years, you have gotten to know him. You'd have to. And in doing so, simple vengeance turned to obsession. At first, your desire to hurt him was fulfilled. But now, you simply want to possess him, want him to be yours, and by reducing that to being gentle and calling him a lover...'

'Not to his face!' Bakura interrupted.

'To yourself,' the old man continued. 'By admitting to yourself he is your lover means you have deeper feelings for him.'

Bakura nodded once again surveying the park. 'I was afraid you'd say that.'

The old man put a hand on Bakura's knee. 'What you need to decide is if you can move on from your revenge and start seeing him as your lover in actuality.'

'You mean, let my guard down?'

'The risk with that is that if you possess him and have hurt him, your love won't be returned, especially if you keep hurting him.'

Bakura laughed uneasily. 'How did revenge turn into love?'

The old man chuckled. 'Only you can answer that, but I suspect that it may have always been love, and you were simply blinded.' He pat the knee he'd been resting his hand on. 'There's no more need for vengeance.'

Bakura watched the old man gear up to get off the bench and head off to places unknown. 'Should I let him go?'

The old man stood up and stretched his back wincing as a joint cracked loudly. When he recovered, he turned to pick up his paper. 'That's up to you. If you let him go now after all you've done, he may never return your love. However, if you don't and you continue to treat him with contempt and only lust after him, the potential for him to see past all that is unlikely.' The newspaper was tucked under the old man's arm. 'Maybe you should keep a hold of him for a while longer, but show him he means more to you. Let him see what kind of person you could be with his help and love and see if he can love you back.' He turned away from Bakura and began to walk off. 'I'll be here as usual if you need to talk some more later.'

Bakura watched the man leave, neither one saying goodbye to the other. He spread his arms out along the back of the bench and stared up at the sky through the branches of the trees. _Love...not already, but always? Is the line between love and hate really so thin?_ He shook his head and stood up. _We'll see..._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, sorry for the delay in updatig. I've been goig through a rough time.

Anyway, this is a nice long chapter for you.

WARNING: RAPE (...what, you mean the rest of the lemons weren't?) Actually, this has the scene I was talking about before, and to add to the warning, ther is violence as well, blood, etc.

Don't own.

Onwards!

**Helpless - Chapter 7**

It was getting late. Yami looked at the clock nervously. Without knowing when Bakura would return, he had worked quickly. He had tidied his room, cleaned the bathroom, found the laundry basket and got it ready to take down to the laundry room, but didn't dare go on his own without Bakura's permission, and had fought with himself to enter Bakura's room not knowing if he was allowed to or not. He had decided that either way, he would get a beating for doing the wrong thing. He would either get it for not cleaning his room, the thief had said to clean the house, or he would get beaten for cleaning it.

He was just fluffing the pillows in the lounge when the door opened making his heart leap into his throat, and not in a good way. He cursed himself for being so jumpy.

The white-haired thief stalked passed the entrance to the lounge and towards the kitchen backing up when he noticed Yami in the other room and scowled at him. 'What are you doing?'

'I was just finishing off tidying, Bakura,' Yami said with a surprisingly steady voice.

Growling softly, Bakura continued his stalking into the kitchen. 'Come here!' he bellowed. He dumped his shopping in the kitchen table and began packing stuff away. He heard Yami padding softly into the room. 'Make dinner once you've finished packing this stuff away,' he said. 'You do know how to cook, don't you?'

'Yes, Bakura.'

'Good.' He turned and whooshed passed Yami without a backwards glance. 'Whatever you make is fine, as long as there is meat in it.'

Yami's hair was still fluttering from the breeze Bakura made leaving the room and frowned slightly in confusion. No beatings? No sex? Not that he was upset about that, just…confused. He turned to see Bakura going to the left. Oh god! He was going to his room and he'd see that he'd gone in there. Quickly forgetting his other orders, he followed Bakura and stopped abruptly when he saw that the thief was staring at his room from the doorway, mouth open, eyes wide. 'I'm sorry, Bakura!' he said when the other turned to look at him. 'You said to clean the house, and I thought you meant the whole house…'

'You,' Bakura said. 'You went into my room.'

'You didn't tell me not to,' Yami said defensively, forgetting his place in this set up.

'I don't give a fuck,' Bakura said, clearly angry and holding it in.

'I'm sorry.'

Bakura turned to Yami, enjoying the game he was playing. He'd never seen his room so clean. Ryou had refused to clean it and it was an amazing job. 'Sorry? You're sorry? How dare you go in there without permission!' He stalked up to the former Pharaoh and towered over him making the other cringe expecting a blow. 'Go make dinner!' he yelled pointing towards the kitchen.

Yami immediately turned to leave, but Bakura caught his arm and spun him back round. They collided in a heated kiss with Bakura pushing his tongue inside and playing with his tongue. Yami stood wide eyed at the movement until Bakura bit his tongue. He pulled away with a yelp and stumbled backwards onto his backside. A finger in his mouth then withdrawn showed blood. He looked up at Bakura with a scowl.

'Don't forget to whom you belong, you insubordinate whore.'

The words, although spoken from evil lips, still stung. Yami stood and rushed to the kitchen before Bakura could see his tears of hurt. As he left, Bakura put a hand to his face and scolded himself for his actions.

* * *

At dinner, neither spoke to each other. Bakura ripped into his steak while Yami forked his food and shoved it around the plate.

'The steak is overdone,' Bakura said simply as he bit into a well done piece.

'I'm sorry, Bakura,' Yami said queitly. He put a lump of rice and vegetables in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, wincing when his sore tongue brushed against his teeth.

Bakura watched him. _God, what is wrong with me? Why can't I treat him nicely?_ He remembered what his friend in the park said; _'show him he means more to you. Let him see what kind of person you could be with his help and love and see if he can love you back.'_

Growling softly to himself, he took the last few bites and then pushed his chair back with a screech. 'When you've finished, leave the dishes for tomorrow morning and come to my room.'

Yami's head snapped up to watch Bakura leave. He sighed. He was in for a beating, he was sure of it. And this time, Bakura might not hold back.

'Strip,' Bakura ordered from his bed as Yami came in and closed the door behind him.

Yami did as he was told folding his clothes neatly and putting them on the floor. When he was naked, he looked at the floor waiting for his next instructions. When they came, he wasn't surprised.

'Get in the bed.'

Yami slipped himself between the cool sheets. He expected to find Bakura naked as well, but the white-haired man was wearing pyjama bottoms. This did surprise him. He lay down on his back and looked into Bakura's eyes waiting for him to pounce. The brown eyes were framed by a scowl, but they softened. Bakura leaned forwards and kissed Yami softly on the lips, no tongue.

'Good night.'

Goodnight? Where was the malice, the lust, the punishment? Yami gasped as Bakura manoevred him so the he was on his side facing away from Bakura and the other spooned behind him wrapping a slender arm around his naked waist. He waited for the inevitable hard-on to press into his back, but it wasn't there.

'G…goodnight…Bakura.'

* * *

It went on for the rest of the week. Bakura would give him orders, he would fuck him every so often trying his hardest not to hurt the former Pharaoh, and since that night, Yami slept in Bakura's bed. Bakura wasn't fighting with his conflicting feelings anymore, but he refused to discuss them with anyone, especially not Yami.

On their week anniversary, Yami was humming to himself as he was dusting while Bakura sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper and coffee, when the doorbell went. Yami looked up wondering who was there at this time of the morning and Bakura huffed before getting up to see.

When Bakura oened the door, his face dropped. 'What the hell do you want?'

Marik, the Egyptian mad-man, eyed him with a strange smirk on his face. 'Is that any way to greet your former partner?'

Bakura went to close the door on the derranged yami, but Marik put his foot in the way and shoved passed him, inviting himself in. 'You were never my partner. It was your other half who joined with me to defeat you.' He noticed a glint on Marik's belt and saw that he still had possession of the Millennium Rod, but knew that since they all got their own bodies, their magic was all but gone. 'Still hanging onto that thing like a securty blanket, I see.'

Marik laughed. 'This from the guy who sleeps with his knives under the pillows, just in case.'

'What do you want, Marik?' Bakura asked, finally closing the door. He knew this pest wouldn't be leaving any time soon unless he complied.

'Well, a cup of tea would be nice,' Marik said waking into the living room, and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Yami, the ex-Pharaoh, the bane of his existence, standing by an extensive bookcase with a feather duster in hand and pink apron around his waist. He was momentarily stunned into silence, but regained his composure. 'What the fuck?!'

'Yami, go make us some tea, now!' Bakura ordered annoyed that Marik had barged his way in. It's not like he didn't want to gloat, but not to Marik.

Yami's face flushed at being ordered around in front of someone else, but he nodded, and then, holding his head high in front of Marik, he walked across the room, passed Marik, whose face had taken on a huge evil grin at Bakura's power over the spikey-haired teen, and then passed Bakura, who was fuming. He paused briefly next to him, but a curt jerk of the head said all he needed to know. He was to keep out of the way once tea was made.

After Yami disappeared from view, Marik sat down on the sofa and stretched out languidly. 'Well, well, well,' he said. 'What have we here then? A new maid?'

Bakura sat on the sofa next to the blonde. Then he couldn't help but grin slightly. 'Maid, cook, to a degree, and bed fellow.'

Marik nodded knowingly. 'Bed fellow, eh? How is he?'

'I don't kiss and tell.'

'So don't tell me about the kissing, just tell me about the fucking.'

Bakura leaned back listening to the clattering in the kitchen. Yami could hear them, he knew, and he seemed to be doing everything to make as much noise to cover it up, which was weird in a way. Wouldn't he want to know how Bakura felt about him in bed? Then again, it really was Bakura who wanted to know what Yami thought of the new, gentle Bakura in bed. 'He's good enough,' he answered, downplaying how he really felt. 'What are you really doing here?'

'Seriously, man, what is he doing here?'

Bakura sighed, but paused when Yami came back in with a tray of green tea. He placed a cup on the coffee table in front of Marik with a scowl, and the other near Bakura. As he took his hand away, Bakura grabbed it and yaked him forwards. With a yelp, he found his lips pressed against the thief's in a bruising kiss. His eyes were wide with shock. As many times as Bakura may have doe this, it was never in front of anyone, in fact, they hadn't even been out together. He was obviously showing off in front of the psycho.

He pulled away and to his surprise, Bakura let him. He glared at the white-haired man, but knew better than to say anything. He stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where he sat at the table drinking his own tea.

Marik licked his lips. 'I'd like a piece of that.'

'Don't you even fucking think about that,' Bakura hissed. 'He's mine, and I will not have anyone else touching him, especially not you. Now, for what reason did you come here?'

'Well, no reason actualy. To be honest, I just wanted to see if it was true. There was a rumour going round that you had him in your clutches. Malik talks in his sleep, and he talks to Yugi and the others too. I was bound to find out.'

Bakura sighed and took a sip of his tea. He glanced over to the kitchen where he knew Yami was, probably sitting and listening. 'Yeah, and? What about it?'

Marik leaned forwards. 'How about sharing him?'

Baura stood up abruptly. 'I think you should leave, Ishtar.'

Marik held his hands up in surrender. 'Okay okay.'

Just then the phone rang. Bakura swore under his breath and shot a death glare at Marik. Without excusing himself, he left to answer the phone in the kitchen. Yami looked up at him and he briefly locked a look with him before picking up the phone. 'Hello?' he asked in a perfect imitation of Ryou. Yami's eyes widened and then he smiled. 'Yes, this is he…I see…I see…oh yes, of course. I can come over right away to pick that up. I do apologise for the inconvenience…yes…thank you…oh, about thirty minutes. Okay, goodbye.' He hung up. 'What?' he asked in his normal gruff voice, but it too was laced with amusement.

Yami swallowed the bubble of laughter building up within him. 'I don't know why I should be surprised that you can do that. You've been doing it for years now, but, after all that's happened, it sounds…amusing.'

Bakura smiled, but then cleared his throat. 'I have to go pick something up for Ryou. He told me it would be coming in round about this time and that I should impersonate him to avoid any problems.' He turned to look at the doorway. 'I'll get rid of him,' he said jerking his thumb in the direction of Marik in the living room. 'When we're gone, you can do what you like after finishing up. I'll probably be about an hour.'

Yami nodded as Bakura left the room. He approached Marik. 'You need to leave now. I have to go get something.'

Marik raised an eyebrow. 'But I haven't finished my tea.'

'Drink it down,' Bakura growled.

'It's too hot! Look, you go, get your thing, I'll just finish my tea and then leave. I swear.'

Bakura breathed heavily through flared nostrils. He glanced at a clock. He had to go, he couldn't not collect this thing for Ryou. 'Fine, he said through grit teeth. 'But, if I find that you have made a move on Yami in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you most horribly.'

Marik nodded and gave a mocking salute. 'Understood.'

Bakura growled quietly one last time and then proceeded to leave.

Yami heard Bakura leaving and the clinking of a cup against the glass top coffee table. It seemed Marik was still here. He sighed and put his cup in the sink and removed his apron. Bakura had said he was free to do what he wanted after his chores, but his bit of dusting was the end of it. When Marik left, he would do the cups and be able to relax.

When he turned round, Marik was standing by the kitchen door. In a sense, he had been expecting it. 'What do you want, traitor?'

Marik stepped into the small room, his feet barely making a sound on the tiled floor. 'Is that any way to speak to your better?'

'You are not my better, Marik. You are the lowest of the low. To even consider you my equal is laughable.'

Marik stepped round the wooden table. Despite himself, Yami opposed him round on the opposite side until their positions were reversed; Marik now by the sink, and Yami by the door. 'Well, the almighty Pharaoh seems to be below the lowly thief now.' He stepped forwards and licked his lips. 'In more ways than one, it seems.'

Yami backed off as Marik stepped closer. The lustful look in those lavender eyes was unmistakable, wild and very, very dangerous. This was not good. Why had Bakura left him alone with this maniac?

'Has he got you on a leash?' Marik asked stepping even closer, but slowly. 'Does he make you do tricks? Bark? Sit? Good boy!' The madman laughed. He watched his prey getting closer to being cornered. He wondered idly if the other would lash out like a frightened creature.

'Marik,' Yami began in an authorative voice. He didn't have to obey this man. 'Bakura will be back any moment now…'

Marik snorted. He said he'd be about an hour. And besides, what's he going to do, steal my wallet?'

Yami smirked, surprising himself. It was akin to Bakura himself. Maybe the thief was rubbing off on him a bit. 'He's quite with his knife,' he said and his scars throbbed.

Marik matched his smirk. 'I see. Well, I'll be sure to ask him from which of the tombs my family were bound to protect he stole it.' He pulled the Millennium Rod from behind his back and unsheathed the golden blade. 'And then I'll show him how to use it, properly.

Yami's eyes widened as Marik continued to advance, the light glinting dangerously from the sharp object. He briefly glanced to see how far from the door he was, and could he escape.

'Thinking of escaping, Pharaoh?' Marik asked noticing the subtle eye movement. 'I knowall about your little deal with Bakura. How do you think he would feel if I told him you used this opportunty during his absence to escape him, hmm? I understand Yugi's life is on the line.'

Yami growled at the mention of Yugi, but he did have to consider Bakura's mentality. Would he consider the escape from Marik and his evident lust an escape from him?

Marik, noticing Yami's distraction, sheathed the Rod again and with swift movements, reached forwards and grabbed Yami by his unprotected neck and slammed him against the doorframe. Bakura be damned telling him he couldn't touch his 'slave'; this was an opportuity too good to miss out on.

Yami grit his teeth as the long fingers cut off his air supply. He struggled, but to no avail. Marik was much stronger. He felt his lungs burn for oxygen and blackness surround the edges of his vision. As he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, Marik let go and he slumped to the floor gasping for breath.

Using this opportuity, Marik grabbed Yami by the front of his shirt, hauled him up and threw him onto the table on his back. Any air that Yami managed to take in was knocked out again and his winced.

While he was struggling for breath again, Marik unsheathed the blade of the Rod again and with an evil glint in his eyes and a manic grin, he impaled Yami through the shoulder, so hard that is sliced through skin, muscles and tendons, narrowly missing the bone and out the other side and embedding the tip deeply into the soft wood of the table top.

The pain was ubearable. Yami screamed in agony as Marik twisted the handle and the blade as much as he could to do maximum damage. Even after Marik stopped and let go, the pain was extreme. Tears coursed down the sides of his face as the pain induction began an adrenaline rush and the pain subsided and his body began goig into shock. His brow and neck broke out in a cold wsweat and he felt sick. He lifted his right hand slowly up and across his chest to grip the handle of the rod, but he had no strength to remove it.

Marik laughed at his ineffectual attempt and watched as blood spilled from the wound, pooling on the table and most likely staining the unvarnished wood. When Yami finally gave up and dropped his hand back down, Marik stepped back slightly. 'Now, I can assure you that any rough treatment that Bakura has shown you thus far will be nothing compared to what I will do to you.' He unzipped his trousers and pulled out another weapon; his throbbing erection. 'I promise, when I'm finished with you, you will beg for Bakura's touch!' He pumped on himself briefly to make him harder whilst watching the ex-Pharaoh's body writhing weakly. The sight was exquisite to the Egyptian's eyes. The source of his torment was in pain, bleeding, and about to be fucked like never before.

He reached forwards and undressed Yami from the waist down, every tug causing the smaller male to wince in pain as the dagger in his shoulder shifted. But, other than the whimpers, Yami made no move to resist him.

'Very good,' Marik said in a condescending voice. 'You are a good slave.' He was revelling in the pain and discomfort of his enemy. He leaned forwards and licked fallen tears from Yami's cheek. 'Your fear tastes so delicious.'

Scrunching his face in disgust, Yami managed to turn his head towards the other yami. 'If…you…think…these are…from…fear…you…have…another…think…coming!'

Marik growled. 'Oh, I fully intend to come. Come very hard, inside you, while you bleed for me!' He grabbed Yami's legs and bent them at the knees placing his feet flat on the table, fully exposig his opening. He poised himself is position but paused, looking intently t his most hated enemy.

Yami looked at him. 'What are you…waiting for?' he asked. 'Just do it already!'

Marik smirked. 'You're expecting it, and wht's the point in that. I'd rather…' He thrust hard with a flick of his hips and drove himself fully into the ex-Pharaoh's entrance. The pain ripped another scream fro Yami's lips. '…surprise you,' Marik finished. 'Fuck Ra, you're tight! Are you sure Bakura has been fucking you?' He pulled out slowly and checked for blood. There was none and he frowned. He wanted Yami to bleed. He slammed back inside and pulled out again, finding nothing and repeating the process until his cock was coated in blood and each time, Yami screamed until he was hoarse. By this time, Marik was so close to cumming he paused to prolong his pleasure and Yami's torment. 'Hmm, has Bakura even touched you, I wonder?'

'Shut up and finish it already!' Yami screamed.

'Oh, but where would the fun be in that? I want to prolong your suffering, make this last forever.' But he didn't have forever. He wasn't close to Bakura in anyway, and he would be home soon, and Marik didn't want to be around to find his precious slave defiled by another man. He woud know it was him instantly. Best he was far away from here when that happened. 'Hey, Pharaoh, maybe when I'm done with you here, I'll go visit that little Hikari of yours. He's still a virgin, isn't he? I'll bet he's even tighter and bleeds more sweetly than you.'

'Don't you fucking touch him!!' Yami said through clenched teeth. Marik laughed and suddenly gripped the bloodied Rod. Yami winced and his eyes widened when he sensed Marim was about to pull it loose. 'Wait..'

He didn't get a chance. Marik pulled the Rod from him and the pain caused Yami to scream again, his muscles tautening around Marik within him. Marik groaned and pusshed a few more times before coming hard, shooting his seed deep inside the abused hole. As he came down from his high, he was laughing and whilst still inside him, he reached forwards and put his hand around Yami's throat, once again restricting his airflow. The panic Yami felt caused him to tighten more and seemed to milk Marik. Letting go, the Pharaoh sputtered while Marim pulled out and zipped himself up.

Once Marik was ready and had sheathed the Rod, he leaned over Yami again and fisted his hand within the multi-coloured locks and lifted him up. 'Don't worry; I won't touch your precious little Yugi, but I may come back for more from you.' He saw Yami try to say something, but couldn't get the words out. 'Give my regards to Bakura. Sorry I couldn't stay longer.' And with that, he slammed Yami's head against the hard wood table rendering him unconscious.

Chuckling to himself, he looked upon the prone half naked figure once more, bleeding from his backside and the puddle of blood from his shoulder on the table increasing, dripping to the floor, and made a hasty retreat.

Bakura was going to get quite a shock when he got back home.

* * *

'Bakura!'

The white-haired thief looked round when his name was called. 'There weren't many people who knew ihim simply as 'Bakura', if anythig they mistook him for Ryou, which was why the doctor had quite happily handed over the drugs to him earlier.

He groaned when he saw the Pharaoh's hikari and his friends running towards him. This should be interesting,he though to himself.

Each of the group had frowns on their faces. 'Where's Yami?' the annoying female of the group asked snappily.

'Yeah!' the blonde said.

Bakura smirked when he realised Yugi was being shrouded by the other three, as if they were protecting him from the thief, in case he tried anything. He ignored the others. 'And to what do I owe the pleasure, little Yugi?'

Yugi bravely pushed Joey aside. 'I want to see Yami.'

'Whose stopping you?'

Yugi looked confused. 'You mean…what do you mean? I haven't been able to communicate with him since you took him away! And last time I came by to see him, you told me to 'fuck off'.'

Bakura turned away slightly. 'So I don't want you invading my privacy, but I never said you couldn't call him over the phone or via your mind link, and I never restricted him from doig so either. So, if he hasn't wanted to talk to you, that's not my doing.'

'I…' Yugi started, but it was obvious he couldn't argue with that logic. 'Please, Bakura. Please can I see him, now? I'm worried and I miss him so much. I also don't entirely believe you haven't done something to him…hurt him…you know…?'

Bakura folded his arms, the plastic bag he was holding rustling, shut his eyes and appeared to be thinking about the request. 'What's in it for me?'

Joey stalked forwards. 'We don't pummel you into the ground right now!' He punched a fist into his open palm for effect and the spiky brunette cracked his knuckles.

Bakura chuckled. 'As if you could lay a finger on me.'

'I remember knocking you out in Duelist Kingdom,' Tristen said smugly.

'That was my hikari's body, pathetic as it is,' Bakura said. 'But, since you, Yugi, asked ever so nicely, I suppose I can indulge you this one time.' The group relaxed. 'But, you will never come to my door again, is that understood?' Yugi nodded solemnly. 'Good.' He turned swiftly and headed in the direction of home, not caring if the others were following him or not.

* * *

Reviews please...I am quite proud of this chapter, please let me know if you agree.


	8. Chapter 8

Er, um, yeah, sorry about the delay.

To catch you up so you don't have to go back and read the whole story again to remember where we are: Yami is now living with Bakura in Ryou's apartment. He cooks and cleans, and is Bakura's fuck buddy, but against his will. Bakura thinks he may be falling for Yami now though, and has begun to treat him a little nicer. In the last chapter, Bakura has a visit from Marik, then has to go pick up a package for Ryou and so leave Yami alone with Marik. Marik attacks and rapes Yami...violently and then leave. Bakura, whilst out, bumps into Yugi-tachi and they insist that Bakura take them to see Yami. Bakura agrees, not knowing what has just happened.

So, on with the fic...sorry it's been such a long time and this is such a short chappie. But try to enjoy my crappiness...

Don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Yami's head swam as he tried to sit up and twisted violently as a shooting pain accelerated up his spine. This caused him to roll off the table. He cried out in pain as multiple areas of his body screamed from the impacted. Fighting back the urge to vomit and pass out again, Yami crawled over t his discarded trousers and gingerly began to nudge them on. Despite what just happened, his obvious apparent violent rape, he didn't want Bakurato come home and find him like that.

After an agonising ten miutes using his good arm to pull them on, he struggled to stand up. Shaking away another wave of nausea and dizziness usig the blood soaked table to steady himself, he turned round slowly and made his way to the bathroom. He needed to clean himself up and get some painkillers.

When he finally managed to stagger into the bathroom, he shut and locked the door behind him. Marik was going to come back for him; he'd said so, but at least the door would protect him while he got his bearings. He looked at himself in the mirror and his image shocked him. He was dealthly pale, his skin almost transluscent, black rings under his eyes.

Unable to stand it anymore, he spewed violently into the sink, pain racking its way across him, a hot flush and cold sweat making him feel worse. He threw up until he physically couldn't anymore. He turned the sink on and washed the dregs from his stomach away and splashed his face. He grabbed a towel and wiped the water from his face and looked at himself again. His image fuzzed in and out as he felt himself losing consciousness again.

He soaked the towel in the cold water and began to wipe away as much of the blood as he could before his lost it.

* * *

Bakura felt like he was a ready to explode. The constant questions he was receiving from the geek squad had helped to form a huge pulse in his head that threatened to shatter his skull if they didn't stop. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he turned round and snarled. 'Will you fucking shut up?! I swear I will banish you ALL to the shadow realm!'

The group had stopped dead when he turned round. 'Ah, Bakura, do you know you have a huge wein throbbing on your forehead?' Joey asked. Everyone shot a death glare at him. 'What?' he asked. Tea slapped him upside his head. 'Ow! What? He doesn't have any powers anyway!'

'Look, I really want to see Yami, so please…' Yugi begged.

Joey held his hands up in surrender. 'Okay, okay.'

Bakura calmed down a bit and turned back to lead them into the main entrance, up the stairs and to the front door of the apartment. He opened the door casually. 'Honey! I'm ho…' He stopped when he sensed something was different. He could smell blood…and sex. He stepped forward and headed for the kitchen. The others followed behind him silently, picking up on his wariness.

Peeking his head around the kitchen door, his heart began thumping wildly at the sight of blood on the table and floor. 'Shit!' he hissed under his breath.

'What's going on?' Joey asked. 'Hey, there's blood on the floor over here.' Bakura turned to see where Joey meant and he could make out a trail of blood leading from the kitchen. 'Whose blood is…holy fuck!'

Bakura grimaced when the blonde had barged passed him into the kitchen. He was about to usher him out when the others blocked their path. 'Blood?' Tristan asked. Tea paled when she caught sight of the blood and placed her hand to her mouth.

'Yami!' Yugi cried, guessing the worst. He turned to Bakura and, fearless, grabbed his shirt and shook him fiercely. 'Where is he? What have you done to him?'

Bakura pushed Yugi back. 'Shut up!' he whispered. 'This is not my doing. Everything was fine when I left to go get Ryou's package. So keep your voice down. Whoever did this might still be here!' Bakura didn't entirely think that. He had a feeling he knew exactly who had done this, and the bastard would not have stuck around. He should never had trusted him to stick around without doing something. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked.

'I can't find him via the mind-link!' Yugi said panicking. 'Oh god, what if something terrible has happened to him?'

'Then we'll deal with it,' Bakura said through grit teeth. He was going to kill Marik. 'Don't assume anything yet.' He turned and began to follow the trail of blood cautiously. It reached the bathroom door. Gripping the handle firmly, Bakura tried opening it, but it was locked. 'Yami?' he asked through the door, his voice keeping calm despite his growing panic. He pressed his ear against the wood, but all he could hear was running water. 'Yami!' he shouted a bit louder. 'Open this door!' There was still no answer, and Bakura was starting to suspect the worst.

'Get the door open!' Joey hissed, his perception of the situation strangely acurate according to what Bakura was feeling. The others simply stood with worried looks on their faces.

Rather than burning Joey to death with a scathing remark, Bakura nodded his head. He acknowledgedthe urgency and swiftly began working his thief's skills on the lock.

* * *

Yami gasped when he heard commotion outside the door and a cold sweat broke out all over his aching body. Marik was back! He'd said he would be, but so soon?

The door opened and he turned to face the maniac as best he could. His eyes grew wide when the sandy blonde lunged for him. 'No! Please, not again!'

Bakura managed to get the door open in a very short amout of time and he flung it wide, which revealed Yami standing at the sink with a bloody towel in his hand. The Pharaoh was also coated in blood, all of which seemed to be his own. The young man turned to look at the newcomers. The look of fear in his eyes, and knowing that it was Marik that had caused it made Bakura's skin crawl and his heart lurch at the same time. 'Fuck!' he growled and rushed forwards to help his captive/lover, but he stopped abruptly when Yami dropped to the floor, cowering.

'No! Please, not again!'

Bakura knelt down slowly next to him. 'Yami? Who did tis to you?' he asked, even though he knew the answer. He put a hand on the other's shoulder, and when Yami winced and shied away, he noticed the wound. He sighed. At least he now knew where the blood was coming from. 'Who did it?' he asked again.

'Please leave me alone.'

'Answer me, please.'

'Yami!' Yugi cried, unable to stay away anymore. He fell to the floor and put a hand on Yami's knee.

Yami turned his head to look at Yugi. 'No!' he shouted. 'Yugi, keep away! He'll hurt you!'

'Who?' Bakura tried to urge. He needed Yami to confirm his hunch. 'Who's trying to hurt Yugi?'

'No!' Yami shut his eyes tight and lashed out managing to catch Bakura's cheek, the unexpected blow sending Bakura onto his arse. He flung his arms around Yugi's shoulders. 'You must run, now!!'

* * *

Yami flinched when Marik threw himself at him and clamped a hand on his tender shoulder, the wound tearing open further. 'Did you miss me, my little slut?'

'Please leave me alone,' he begged, hoping Marik would not want to fuck him again in this state.

Marik smiled wickedly. 'I couldn't wait to get back to you.'

'Yami!' Yami looked up in horror as Yugi ran towards him and fell to the ground right next to the mad-man. Yugi put a hand on his knee.

'No!' he shouted. 'Yugi, keep away! He'll hurt you!'

Marik chuckled and licked his lips. 'How convenient...'

Yami shut his eyes. 'No!' He lashed out at Marik and managed a lucky blow to the cheek. Marik grunted as he fell backwards. Yami took this opportunity to grab Yugi. He looked at Yugi with imploring eyes. ''You must run, now!!'

* * *

Bakura watched as Yami clung to Yugi like a life line. He could only be talking about Marik. The insane Egyptian was no where to be found in the apartment despite allt he commotion, and Yami's wounds could ot have been self inflicted.

Joey grabbed Bakura and hauled him up off the floor. 'What the fuck have you done to him, you fucking…'

Bakura freed himself from the grip. 'I did not do this!' he shouted. 'Do you honestly believe I would have let you come back here if I had done this to him?'

'Then why is he so scared of you!'

'He's delirous.' He turned to Yugi and Yami on the floor. Yami was still mumbling about Yugi needing to run to get away from 'him'. 'Yugi, he's talking about whoever did this to him, but it wasn't me. He's delirious. He thinks I'm someone else.'

Yugi's lips were pressed tightly together, trying to determine if Bakura's words were the truth. When Yami started sobbing because he wouldn't leave with 'him' being so close, he tunred back to his dark. 'I can't break through into our link. I think Bakura is telling the truth.'

'Perhaps he doesn't think you're someone else, but he thinks you're you, and you traumatised and beat him so badly…' Joey continued.

Once again, Bakura decided to hold hs tongue at the blonde's remark. He was worried about the amount of blood on the floor, on the towel, what they had seen in the kitchen, but the wound on Yami's shoulder was not that bad. 'Yugi,' he said softly, ignoring the rest of Joey's rant. 'Try and turn him…please.'

Yugi's brows knitted together, but then decided to give the thief this much. With Yami still in his arms, he shuffled around so that Bakura could look at his back.

Tea's gasp and Tristan's 'Oh fuck!' said it all. Bakura saw a huge gaping wound, mucles surely torn, and blood flowing freely from it. 'Shit!' he said for the nth time since he arrived back home.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed another towel and pressed it hard against the wound. He saw Yugi's intensely worried expression. 'He's bleeding…badly. We need to get him a doctor.'

'Who did this to him?' Tristan asked, his anger peaking.

Bakura really just wanted them all to act, not ask question, but he knew they needed to know. 'Marik,' he ground out through clenched teeth.

'MARIK?!' was the collective response.

'Yes, before I left to get the package he was here, and wouldn't leave. I never thought he'd attack…' Somehow Yami had shifted and it was then that Bakura noticed that Yami's trousers were undone, and there was a bloody stain around the anal area. 'THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!' he screamed realising that Marik hadn't just attacked Yami and skewered him through the shoulder. His blood was boiling now. When the other's still hadn't moved, he snapped. 'CALL A FUCKING DOCTOR OR AMBULANCE, NOW!!!!!'

Tea pulled out her mobile phone and dialled a numberquickly. 'Get me Seto Kaiba, now…I don't care if he's busy! This is Tea Gardner and he owes me a favour…' She tapped her foot impatiently.

'How's Kaiba going to help? 'Joey asked disdainfully.

'Hospitals and normal doctors will ask lots of questions,' Tristan aswered when Tea looked too exasperated to do it herself. 'Questions that we can't answer, like who this guy is, how old, who did this, and why…'

'Kaiba!' Tea gripped the phone tightly when the CEO finally aswered. 'This is an emergency! We need a trustworthy doctor who won't ask questions…it's Yami! He's been hu…the Pharaoh, you jackass! Look, I'll fill you in, or someone will, but we need an ambulance…'

'He's fainted!' Bakura yelled. 'We're going to lose him!'

Yugi began crying. 'Please hurry!'

'Hurry, Kaiba! Ryou Baura's apartment!' Slight pause. 'Thank you!'

* * *

Exciting, no? Sorry for the cliffie. And I WILL get the next chapter out before the New Year! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

HEY! How's this? Two chapters in two days!! You lucky people!

I really like this chapter. It's a huge turning point for Bakura! I hope you like it too.

Don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Yugi put his hand on Yami's forehead. The poor ex-Pharaoh was having yet another nightmare and there was nothing he could do himself to fend off whatever torture he was going through in his mind because he was so weak.

It had been touch and go for an intense 12-hours. Shortly after Tea called Kaiba, a medical helicopter had landed in the middle of the street distrupting traffic for miles. Several medical officers had rushed into the building followed closely by Seto Kaiba. It had been a shock seeing him, but, knowing Kaiba, he wanted to make sure everything went perfectly and those involved followed their confidenciality clause to the letter. Yugi and Bakura had both been ushered out of the bathroom whilst the medics could do their job. Yugi'd had to calm Bakura down before he sent them to the shadow realm when he'd been abruptly told to keep away and give them some room to work. Within minutes, Yami was strapped to a stretcher and being lifted into the helicopter.

Once at the hospital, which Kaiba had assured them contained his personal doctor who would not ask any questions but work at saving Yami's life, the group was made to wait whilst the doctor and his attendants fixed the wounds, stabilised Yami's vitals and put him on a drip and blood transfusion. Once he'd been transferred to recovery, Yugi immediately said he would stay to watch over him. But since he'd lost consciousness, he'd been having nightmares, no doubt reliving Marik's attack.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Yugi withdrew his hand from Yami's forehead and put it calmly to the side. Inside, he was angry and worried, but he put on a good façade. 'I wish there was something I could do to help you!' he said desperately. 'I don't want you to suffer.'

He turned when he heard the door open and Joey walked in followed by Tristan and Tea. 'How is he?' the girl asked hopefully.

Just then, Yami sat bolt upright. 'No! Keep away!' he screamed and Yugi threw himself at Yami and hugged him tightly. His eyes were open and the sudden movement caused the wound in his shoulder to start bleeding again, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. Yugi tried to get him to lie back down, only succeeding when Joey pressed the button to release more of the pain killer the doctors were keeping him on. Yami slowly slid back down to the pillows and began sobbing quietly, still asleep.

Tea turned and ran off to get the doctor that was treating him. She returned moments later and the doctor shooed them all out to redress Yami's injuries. When they were let back in, they all sat despondent in chairs dotted around the room, Yugi sitting the closest holding Yami's now limp hand tightly.

'Do you think what Bakura said about Marik is true?' Tea asked. 'That it was really him who did this and not Bakura himself?'

Yugi looked at the man lying on the bed. He looked so frail. He knew the rest of the group doubted Bakura's word, with good reason. And since Yami had been declared safe, the white-haired thief excused himself and hadn't been since for hours. But, he had left a clear feelingof anger behind him. Ho doubt, he was going to look for the blonde Egyptian. 'I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. If he wanted to kill Yami, or even just make him suffer, he wouldn't have let us come back to the apartment to find him. That coupled with the fact that he seemed so concerned about him…'

'Probably just so he didn't die and his plaything would be lost,' Joey said sceptically his arms folded.

Yugi shook his head. 'I don't think that's the way it is.'

The conversation was interrupted by the door opening again and they all turned their heads to see who it was. 'What the fuck do you want?' Joey snarled.

Bakura, who hadn't quite been expecting them all to be there, looked slightly taken aback. He turned to leave. 'Wait!' Yugi shouted to him. The boy jumped up and dashed after him, leaving Yami to the rest of his friends.

Outside in the hall, Bakura stopped when Yugi caught up to him. 'What?' he asked tiredly.

Yugi grabbed his wrist. 'Are you going to let them stop you from seeing him?'

Bakura raised an eyebrow and pulled his wrist from Yugi's lax grip. 'You mean, you don't think I'm there to 'finish off the job'? Yugi shook his head. 'Well, I'm sure you're the only one who doesn't think that.'

They stood there in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Yugi finally broke the silence. 'Something in his mind is stopping him from waking up, and with all the mental stress he's going through, his body won't be able to heal.'

'What are you, a spiritual doctor now?'

'I'm just saying that I wish I could see what was going on in his head so that I could help him.'

Bakura conceded that Yugi was going to continue this conversation. 'Why can't you use your link?'

Yugi put his hand to his chin with thought. 'I've tried, but with the shadow magic all but gone, I can't get into his soul room without him being conscious, because he helps. If he blocks me off, I can't even read him right, so you can imagine how hard it is to try and break through into his subconscious.'

'What about the power of friendship?' Bakura asked with a smirk. He was amazed by Yugi's analysis of their link because Bakura, although it had been quite draining, had managed to infiltrate into Yami's dreams without him knowing. But then, perhaps, Bakura was stronger than Yugi, in fact, it was likely.

Yugi huffed. 'No need to be sarcastic. If that would work, we would do it.' He suddenly slammed a determined fist into an up facing open palm. 'I know! I'll try the Puzzle. It still has some residual magic. Maybe it will be strong enough to help!'

Bakura shrugged, but the kid had a good point. 'Sure, try it and let me know how it goes.' He turned to walk off.

'You're…not going to see Yami?'

Bakura paused still looking ahead. He desperately wanted to see the person that he appeared to have feelings for, but there was no way he was going to be scrutinised by that bunch of freaks Yami called friends. 'I was, but I don't think the others will appreciate my visit.'

'Why?'

Bakura spun round to snap at him. 'Because they think I'm the one…'

'No,' Yugi interrupted. 'I meant why do you _want_ to see him?'

Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He stared at Yugi, who looked expectantly back at him waiting for an answer. 'I feel responsible for what happened, of course. And if he dies, I'll never hear the end of it from Ryou.' He waited for Yugi to see right through his lie. He turned back to face the exit, but didn't move to leave.

Yugi sighed. 'Hang on over here for about ten minutes. I'll get rid of them. Stay out of sight if you really want.'

The sound of retreating footsteps had Bakura turning around in amazement. The boy was entirely too trusting, but that was Bakura's cynical mind at work. The boy wasn't too trusting; he had some faith. This was something new to Bakura and he wasn't sure how to take it.

True to his word, Bakura, from around the corner, saw Yugi and the others leaving, Yugi saying loudly that they would go to his place to get his Puzzle and then he'd come back in about an hour, by himself, to try reach Yami. He knew Yugi was doing this for his benefit. It meant he had an hour to visit alone with Yami.

When the others had left, he went into Yami's room. The former Pharaoh seemed peaceful at that moment, no nightmares were plaguing him. He closed the door softly behind him, closed the blinds so the sun wasn't reflecting directly onto Yami's face and then sat in the chair next to him.

Pulling out the Millennium Ring, he focussed on Yami and slipped easily into his mind. It was dark and foreboding, but that was to be expected from a recently tortured mind. He managed to find his way from the darkness and found a scene playing in front of him. What he saw boiled his blood. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he left again.

Back in the real world, he had to count to one hundred to calm himself. Then he addressed the ex-Pharaoh. 'I'm sorry,' he said softly, barely a whisper and he almost had to choke it out. He wasn't used to apologising to anyone, especially when he actually meant it. 'I should never have left you alone with him. At the very least, I should have made sure he left or you came with me.' He paused, half hoping for an answer. He sighed and took Yami's cold hand into his own and gently kissed it. 'I don't know if you can hear me at all, but I want you to know that I…I…' He gulped, trying to get the words out. 'I think I love you.' Then he felt foolish, as if Yami had actually heard him. He cleared his throat. 'Some crazy guy in the park put the idea into my head. He thinks my anger towards you turned into a cover for something else, something less…vengeful.'

He sighed, but for some reason, he felt a little better in himself, as if admitting out loud what he'd been struggling with himself for a week, maybe even longer subconsciously, had set him free.

It also made way for intense guilt and sorrow. Bakura sniffed and realised he was crying. He quickly wiped the tear away and scolded himself, but focussed his attention back to Yami. 'I will get that bastard for what he did to you!'

* * *

Yugi returned exactly an hour later, and alone, with the Puzzle. The door to Yami's room was closed, so he knocked softly and opened it before being beckoned in. It was still visiting hours, so he knew the doctors wouldn't be working on him unless it was an emergency.

When he closed the door behind him, he stopped and smiled at the scene in front of him. Yami was, thankfully, not in the grips of a nightmare, and was lying peacefully on his back. Bakura had pulled the chair much closer to the bed and faced it in the same direction as Yami was facing. He had his feet up on the bed, was scrunched down in the chair, and was holding Yami's hand lightly. The thief was asleep.

At least, Yugi thought he was asleep. He smiled at the seemingly innocent scene in front of him, but jumped when Bakura's throaty growl left his lips. 'Something amusing, runt?'

Yugi realised that Bakura had opened one eye. Of course the other wouldn't let anyone just sneak up on him like that. He scowled at the runt comment. 'Nothing, I just thought it was cute to see you holding his hand…like you actually care.'

Bakura let go of the pale hand and got up stretching himself like a cat to work the kinks from his back. He ignored the comment. 'I do care.' He suddenly realised what he'd said and the two just looked at each other, Yugi trying to supress an amused smirk ad Bakura daring him to let it loose. He changed the subject. 'You brought the Puzzle?'

Yugi snapped out of his stupor and nodded. 'Yes.' He put it on and immediately began probing Yami's mind via the Puzzle. He slipped in easily this time and was thankful, but nothing appeared untoward. He searched the soul room for the possible causes of the nightmare, but nothing was forthcoming.

Shaking his head slightly, he retreated from the Puzzle. 'I can't see anything.'

Bakura folded his arms. 'Maybe it would help if you waited until he started having another nightmare?'

Yugi looked distraught. 'I hope he never has another nightmare, but I suppose you're right.' Yugi took Bakura's place in the chair whilst the taller male continued to stand. After a brief period of silence, Yugi said, 'You love him, don't you?'

Bakura found that he didn't immediately want to charge in and deny everything. He had accepted in his heart that he did love the Pharaoh, and he'd admitted it out loud to himself…maybe it was better to admit it to someone else as well. 'I think I do,' he said simply.

Yugi smiled at him. 'Your relationship has had a terribly rocky start, you trying to get revenge and raping him like you did.'

Bakura's normally stern gaze softened slightly and he actually managed to look guilty. 'I know. You're right.'

'What are you going to do about it?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?'

'That's what I said.'

'What do you mean, 'nothing'?'

Bakura shifted his footing. 'When he's better, I'm going to let him go.'

Yugi wasn't about to argue the point. Yami needed to be free of Bakura anyway. The fact that the thief loved him made no difference in Yugi's mind, and he doubted it would in Yami's mine either. But, having thought that, stranger things had happened.

It was just then that Yami began to moan, which turned quickly into writhing. 'No! No, get away from me!'

Bakura rushed to the side of the bed and tried to hold Yami still to stop him from injuring himself. Yugi immediately slipped the Puzzle back on and charged into Yami's soulroom. The sight nearly made him want to retch.

The walls were covered with flowing blood. Yami, trapped in a corner, was bleeding from his shoulder and the blood that fell from him slithered along the floor, some going up the walls to join the other blood, but most of it travelling to the feet of an intruder: Marik.

'So, it was Marik!' Yugi said softly to himself. He had wanted to believe Bakura so much, and now he was glad he had. He was about to step forwards when a dialogue began.

'So pretty covered in blood, Pharaoh.'

Yami was panting and looking at the demented spirit from across the room. 'Leave me alone!' he shouted.

'Oh no, I'm not through with you.' The dark Egyptian began to stalk towards Yami, lust clear in his darkened eyes. Yami was frozen to the spot in fear.

'Leave him alone!' Yugi cried running towards them. He threw himself at Marik, but passed right through him. The others didn't even acknowledge he was there.

Yugi was shocked. It was taking a lot of effort to utilise the Puzzle to do this, so maybe it meant he couldn't manifest himself as tangible within Yami's soul room, but he would have thought that Yami would be able to see him. He watched with horror as Marik grabbed Yami, hauling him to his feet and pressing him up against the bloodied wall.

'The first time was wonderful,' Marik drawled, grinding his hips into Yami's. 'But I want more.' He mashed his lips against Yami's.

Yugi cried out and rushed forwards again, but he ran straight through them, only the wall of the room stopping him from running further. He fell to the floor and sprang up again. He reached out to grab Marik, but his hands swished through him like he wasn't even there.

He watched as Marik pushed Yami to the ground and began taking off his clothes. He put his hands to his head and willed himself to be more tangible, but he could feel the Puzzle's power draining. He was pulled back from the soul room against his will, crying out as he went.

Back in the real world, Yugi sobbed as Yami continued to thrash. 'It was Marik! He's not reliving the attack, but imagining what could happen next, and he can't get out!' He put a hand to his head. 'I think, from the dialogue, that Marik…Marik…raped him!' He looked at Bakura, and when the thief didn't say anything or look surprised, he knew that is exactly what had happened. He began to panic. 'I couldn't touch them. They can't even see me!' He tried to put himself back inside, but only manage to catch a brief glimpse of Marik plunging into Yami and fucking him. 'No!'

Bakura pulled Yugi back from Yami's bed as the boy tried to almost literally claw his way into Yami's mind. 'Get a hold of yourself!' Bakura hissed. 'Yami's had to go through this in his mind however many times before, like he's on a loop. You not being able to do anything about it now won't be the worst disaster in history!'

'But, he's suffering!'

'I know!' Bakura said. Yugi continued to struggle and Bakura smacked him across the face to knock some sense into him. Yugi looked up at him, shocked. 'Sorry, but you need to listen to me!'

Just then, Yami gave a blood curdling scream and sat bolt upright in the bed. He collapsed almost immediately and then stopped struggling. He was whimpering and then he slowly stopped, falling back into dreamless sleep.

Yugi dropped to his knees. 'Marik probably just finished,' he sobbed, Bakura understanding what he meant. 'He must be lying there, dripping in…whatever, and terrified.'

Bakura knelt down next to Yugi. 'Look, I've got an idea to help you get in there with more power, but are you sure you want to become more tangible in that circumstance? What happens if Marik attacks you too?'

Yugi looked up, tears in his eyes, but frowning. 'I won't let him hurt me. It's our Puzzle, and therefore we're stronger! Besides, it's all in Yami's head. Marik isn't really there.'

Bakura nodded his head. 'Okay then. Let's go and get some rest and return here tomorrow, and we'll see what we can do.'

Yugi looked up at Yami lying on the bed, now at peace in his mind. 'How can I leave him knowing he's going to live through that again?'

Bakura followed Yugi's gaze, shook his head and lifted them both to their feet. 'We're just going to have to trust that Yami, as bad as he is now, can hold on for one more night.'

Yugi didn't stop Bakura from dragging him from the room, and they sullenly left the hospital, both going in opposite directions towards home, and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Sorry about all the spelling and gramatical errors. For some reason, my spell check etc doesn't work. And I rushed it so I could treat you. Please leave a review!


End file.
